<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Whisper by TrES_4b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776011">The Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrES_4b/pseuds/TrES_4b'>TrES_4b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Force Healing, Accidental Use of the Force, Angst, Anxiety, But also not, Canon And Legends Force Abilities, Death, Feelings, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Gen, M/M, Making Stuff Up About The Force, Manipulation, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Slow To Update, Symbolism, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Violence, Visions, a little bit, for the sake of this story, injuries, it sounds worse than it is, too many feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrES_4b/pseuds/TrES_4b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex had always imagined he would die in a battle, guns blazing and dying for something he believed in. For the Republic. But somehow he wasn't ready, although that was his whole purpose. To die, because he was expendable. And he thought he almost did it, thought he could stand up and continue to fight.</p><p>But something pulled him back, pulled him into a dark abyss. </p><p>Rex fell.</p><p>-</p><p>In which some clones die, but live, and then discover that they're force-sensitive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Hound (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain Rex Stuff, Commander Fox, Commander Wolffe Stuff, Delta Squad Stuff, TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was stuck in my head for quiet some time now and I just had to get something out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- THE LNYX -</strong>
</p>
<p>It was burning. Flames stretched themselves high up into the sky, devouring everything that dared to be in their path. Be it droids or clones. Machines or brothers. The flames didn't care.</p>
<p>Exhaustion was pulling on every limb of his body, and the floor felt light under Rex' feet. He thought he would pass out. Close his eyes, just for a moment. To rest. He wanted to rest so badly, take a moment for himself to calm down. But he couldn't, not now. They had just won a battle, a hard and devastating battle, that had taken so many brothers from him. </p>
<p>"Rex, you alright?" </p>
<p>The captain appreciated that his general cared about him. He turned to look at Anakin, and he wasn't in a better shape than he himself was. Ash and dirt covered him from head to toe, scratches and light burns covered his face and clothing. Anakin didn't seem to mind though, carrying a warm but worried expression on his face. </p>
<p>"You should see a medic." </p>
<p>"I think <em>you</em> should see a medic. I don't want my favorite captain to die due to injuries that could've easily been healed." </p>
<p>Rex sighed under his helmet, he had expected this response. Typical behavior from his general, always putting others before himself. </p>
<p>"Where's Ahsoka?" He asked, instead of trying to look for a medic, while he took off his helmet. They were currently occupied anyway, other brothers had it way worse than him. </p>
<p>"Checking up on the injured." Anakin turned his head, Rex did too, and there she was. The young togruta, kneeling next to a group of 501st soldiers. She was talking, probably trying to comfort them. She was helping Boro, a medic, by applying bandages to the wounds of the injured.</p>
<p>"Come on." Anakin put a hand on Rex' shoulder and lightly pushed him towards them. They slowly made their way towards the crashed gunship, that they were sitting next to and Rex only now noticed the pain in his legs. He was up on his feet for too many rotations. </p>
<p>Ahsoka quickly noticed their approach, and a smile formed on her lips, when she saw that Rex and Anakin were alright. And the soldiers did too, when they saw their general and captain up and, for the most part, healthy. It had probably only demoralized them, if they found out one or more of their commanding officers had died. </p>
<p>Rex was happy to see them, too. Every single one of them. </p>
<p>And that's when it hit him. Literally.</p>
<p>A blaster bolt right in the chest. </p>
<p>His helmet fell to the ground and Rex started shaking, slowly raising his hand to the tiny hole, where the shot had pierced through his plastoid armor and his skin. </p>
<p>He watched as the happy faces of his soldiers slowly turned to expressions of shock and dread. </p>
<p>His body hit the ground, Rex didn't manage to catch himself with his hands, instead desperately trying to grasp for air. </p>
<p>Another blaster bolt approached them, but Anakin reacted fast, deflecting it with his lightsaber, and sending it right back to the droid that had been hiding between the wreckage.</p>
<p>"Rex!"</p>
<p>"Captain!"</p>
<p>Several voices were calling his name, but Rex couldn't focus on them. Nor could he focus on the shaking of his body, how several people screamed for a medic, or on all the faces that had gathered above him.</p>
<p>He tried fighting it, he really did. Tried fighting the pain, but he was struggling. Struggling to breathe. </p>
<p>Rex had always imagined he would die in a battle, guns blazing and dying for something he believed in. For the Republic. But somehow he wasn't ready, although that was his whole purpose. To die, because he was expendable. And he thought he almost did it, thought he could stand up and continue to fight.</p>
<p>But something pulled him back, pulled him into a dark abyss. </p>
<p>Rex fell. He kept falling, and falling, and falling. Deeper and deeper into the abyss. The only thing he saw was darkness, and the only thing he heard was the air that brushed past his ears and his face as he fell. </p>
<p>But it wasn't silent for long. There was something, something that was talking to him. </p>
<p>
  <em>... .... drift.</em>
</p>
<p>Rex only understood a few snippets of the sentences that the voice of repeating.</p>
<p>
  <em>... ... no ... here.</em>
</p>
<p>What was that voice? He didn't recognize it. Should he? Rex wanted to know what it was saying, but the words escaped him.</p>
<p>
  <em>... ... ... ... the deep.</em>
</p>
<p>Anakin and Ahsoka, and the rest of the soldiers that were present, watched in horror, when Rex closed his eyes and his body went limp. They didn't want it to be true. He would wake up, he <em>had to.</em></p>
<p>Nobody dared to say anything. </p>
<p>If you listened closely, between the cracks of the fire, the sound of the wind, you could hear whimpers. Hardly noticable. Somewhere from the back. </p>
<p>Anakin was the first to look away. His gaze turning towards the direction the droid had been standing in. His grief turned to anger in seconds. He wouldn't accept Rex' death just like that. He would go and hunt every droid that existed in this galaxy. To avenge him. Because that's the least he could do. </p>
<p>And then, just as he was about to stand up and search this whole planet for every last droid that dared to be here, something else caught his attention. Something heavy, almost invisible, something <em>dark.</em></p>
<p>Ahsoka noticed, too. A disturbance. Deep within the Force. They looked at each other, searching for answers none of them could provide. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" One of the clones asked, finally breaking the silence. Because they noticed, they all did. Something was wrong, they could read it in their expressions. </p>
<p>Anakin finally stood up and Ahsoka followed his example. They looked around the area, their hands hovering over their lightsabers. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Another clone asked, this time, audibly and visibly worried. They all raised up from the ground, grabbing the nearest gun. Some had trouble standing, but they weren't going to sit around when something was clearly not right. Droids? Did the separatists send back up?</p>
<p>But there were no droids. It was dead silent. They would've heard if a ship had landed anywhere near them. </p>
<p>The feeling got worse with every second that passed. They felt threatened and eventually, Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, turning and looking around with hectic. They were searching for a threat, something that was causing this heaviness within them. The clones started mimicking them, though they had no idea what to look for, or why the Jedi reacted this way. </p>
<p>But they all saw how tiny little rocks started levitating. Only slightly, a few centimeters above the ground. And then the objects started getting bigger. The rocks got larger, eventually torn parts of the crashed gunships started to lift up from the ground. </p>
<p>Rex fell for hours. That's what it felt like, at least. The voice kept speaking and it was so frustrating to only understand a few words.</p>
<p>
  <em>... ... drift.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>... ... no ... here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>... ... ... ... the deep.</em>
</p>
<p>And then he hit the ground.</p>
<p>Rex thought he would die. For real this time. Thought he would feel his bones break, feel the last moments of being alive finally leave. Take his last breath. </p>
<p>But he didn't. Instead, he landed in a pool of water, face first. But there was no pain, and Rex slowly lifted himself up. The water was surprisingly shallow, only reaching the top of his ankles. </p>
<p>When he looked around, he felt like he was standing in front of a window on a republic cruiser for the first time again. Probably millions of stars were scattered across the pitch black sky, at least that's what Rex assumed it was. Dark purple and blue stardust was mixed between the tiny little stars, with occasional comets that flew across it. It was way more impressive than anything Rex has seen up to this point, and he took a second to fully embrace the moment. </p>
<p>When something suddenly touched his arm, he flinched and finally took his gaze away from the sky and looked at- </p>
<p>What did he look at? </p>
<p>It appeared to be somewhat human, but it had no face. It's skin was dark like the abyss and the longer Rex stared at it, the more uncomfortable he got. </p>
<p>It wasn't alone, though. More things, that looked exactly like the one that was staring right into his eyes, were behind it. They were looking at him, even though they hadn't had eyes or even a <em>face.</em> </p>
<p>But they seemed confused. Just as Rex was. That something was wrong and that they shouldn't be here. And for some reason they looked at Rex for guidance. </p>
<p>Anything that wasn't alive started to float. Rocks, broken droids, crashed gunships and even dead clones. Everything started to lift high up in the air. </p>
<p>Some of the clones got scared, but they stood their ground, clenching onto their rifles or the shoulders of their brothers.</p>
<p>And then the ground started shaking.</p>
<p>An earthquake? Maybe, none of them knew if this planet had any. They'd only been here for a few rotations.</p>
<p>"We should leave," Ahsoka suggested, clenching her teeth. The heaviness didn't leave and just pushed her more and more into the ground. She had the feeling that it might break her bones if she stayed here for any longer. </p>
<p>"No!" Anakin looked at her, only for a second, before he looked around again. Something was doing this and whatever it was, he was going to kill it. But it should better reveal itself soon, otherwise the only thing left of Anakin might only be a pile of crushed bones.</p>
<p>Rex' head started aching. Only a little but it got more and more intense as time went on. And it looked like those things felt it, because they moved away from him. At least those did, that had gotten near him. </p>
<p>It took only a second before Rex was on his knees, both hands on the sides of his head as way too many images flashed before his eyes and too many voices roared in his ears. </p>
<p>Rex couldn't identify the voices. He couldn't make out the images. They were there for split seconds and then they were gone again. It hurt.</p>
<p>It hurt more than any blaster bolt he had taken, more than any punch in the face, more than any explosive impact.</p>
<p>And it was just <em>so much.</em> And it wouldn't <em>stop.</em></p>
<p>He saw faces of people he couldn't recognize. Voices he had never heard before. And it went on, the pain, the voices, the images. At this point, he didn't even want to know what or who he was seeing. What or who he was hearing. He just wanted it to stop. </p>
<p>Rex was sure he was screaming by now, but the voices were louder than him. </p>
<p>And then, from second to another, everything was gone. The images, the voices, the pain. The only thing left was deafening silence and the shallow water he was kneeling in. </p>
<p>He wiped the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes away and took a deep breath. Rex didn't have enough energy to stand up again, so he kept sitting in the water, supporting himself with his trembling arms. The water was cold, icy cold, but it helped him calm down. Helped him to relax. </p>
<p>He tried to remember what he had seen, or what he had heard, but every image that made its way into his mind was slipping away seconds later. There were only a few things that were very dominant in the images. He had seen clones, many clones, blaster fire and lightsabers. He had seen ships and planets unfamiliar to him. He had seen soldiers that wore unfamiliar armor. </p>
<p>His breathing steadied and then the figures were there again. Emerging from the horizon, crawling out of the water that was only a few centimeters in height. They got closer and closer, but Rex wasn't afraid. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason, those humanoid figures with skin as black as the void of space, seemed familiar. Like he knew who they were. But he couldn't put a name to them. </p>
<p>There were high in numbers, Rex couldn't count them. When four of them sat close to him, they were still others on the far edge of this place. </p>
<p>They reached for him. One of them laid a hand on his arm. The other grabbed him on his shoulder, another his leg. One of them placed its hand onto his chest. They tried to pull him towards them, were shaking him, trying to get his attention. </p>
<p>But Rex' focus laid on the figure in front of him. It was staring right at him, and yes, they all were, but this one- <em>this one.</em> </p>
<p>It reached, raised its arm and its fingertips were about to touch his face, when a voice cut through the silence of this place. The same that had whispered to Rex before. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wake.</em>
</p>
<p>The ground stopped shaking, and everything fell back to ground with loud crashes. </p>
<p>Anakin spun around, expecting to finally see the person who was causing all this. But all he saw was debris, the scared faces of his soldiers and Ahsoka's widened blue eyes. </p>
<p>The heaviness was gone in the very next moment. </p>
<p>"What... happened?" One of the clones asked, his voice barely louder than the cracks of the fire. </p>
<p>Anakin didn't know, he had no idea what could have <em>possibly</em> caused this. During his training as a Padawan, when the Jedi-Masters were all talking about the Force and what it could do and how it was in every living being, they mentioned nothing of an event even similar to this. Maybe this was something far more important than it seemed to be. Because he could still feel it, this tiny little bit darkness that was still present. But he didn't know where it came from.</p>
<p>He put his lightsaber away, slowly calming down again. </p>
<p>"We need to leave." </p>
<p>It took the clones a moment, before they realized that this had been an order. They finally lowered their guns, put them away and limped towards the gunship that would take them to their republic cruiser. Boro, as well as another clone trooper, grabbed a medical litter and made their way from the gunship back to Rex, as he was still lying on the floor, completely still </p>
<p>"We should report this to the Council," Ahsoka muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring at the ground. She was trembling, only slightly. She thought it would go away, that cold chill, but it just wouldn't leave. </p>
<p>Anakin just nodded, while he looked at Rex, as he got lifted up from the ground and pulled onto the medical litter. But then something grabbed his attention, making him shift his thoughts back to reality, away from the darkness. </p>
<p>Boro and the unnamed clone stopped in their tracks. Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a handprint appeared on Rex' arm. A dark, black handprint, completely out of nowhere. And then another, on the shoulder, the chest, then the leg.</p>
<p>Rex started to cough, and his first instinct was to stretch his hand out and try to grab something, try to find out where he was. Because as he tried to open his eyes, the light was blinding, forcing him to let his eyes closed. He felt a familiar material under his fingers, plastoid. The armor of a clone trooper. But before he could do anything else, he was dropped onto the hard ground and the plastoid moved away from his hand. </p>
<p>The captain tried opening his eyes again, and he blinked. Once. Twice, until he slowly got comfortable with the lighting. </p>
<p>Smoke was raising up into the dusk sky, a few little stars were already visible. Wind brushed past his face and he heard the cracks of fire.<br/>
When he turned his head, just slightly to the side, he saw him. Anakin, staring at him with shock and disbelief. On the other side, Ahsoka had the same expression written across her face.</p>
<p>"Rex?" </p>
<p>Anakin stepped forward, kneeling next to him and helped him to sit up. He put his hand on his back and the other on his arm, as he slowly pushed him up. The Jedi was confused, as where everyone else. Of course they were, Rex had just been shot in the chest and the stuff started lifting up from the ground, and now he was alive. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? How are you-?" Anakin stopped, when he noticed that the hole in Rex' chest was gone. The damage that the blaster bolt had done to his armor was gone, too. But how?</p>
<p>"I don't know," Rex murmured, when Ahoska closed her arms around him. But he did know. At least, he thought he did. What ever happened to him in that place, that abyss, it had something to do with the fact that he was still breathing and that his heart was still pounding. And those images, those voices and those figures- </p>
<p>Should he tell them? Maybe this was some weird Force-Thing and Anakin or Ahsoka would have an explanation. But as he looked at Anakin's confused face, he started to think that they had no idea why this happened. So, what should he do? Continue with everything as normal, as if he just didn't experience some supernatural event? </p>
<p>Maybe he should. His brothers didn't seem to care, as they all ran from the gunship, to drop next to him on the ground, hug him, tell him how glad they are that he is still alive, and how they thought he was dead. Ahsoka seemed happy, too, that he was still here. </p>
<p>"Maybe he was just unconscious and we didn't know?" Boro muttered, not really talking to anyone in particular. Yeah, maybe it was just that. Rex was unconscious and had simply been hallucinating. Perhaps it was as simple as that. </p>
<p>But the feeling wouldn't go away. That something was <em>different.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ten Paces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> - THE LYNX - </strong>
</p>
<p>The gunship landed in the hangar of the republic cruiser. Rex was still deep in his thoughts, trying to think of an explanation. A possible reason for why he had fallen and landed in that abyss. But that memory was now a mere shred of an image, a distant shadow that he couldn't seem to grasp. </p>
<p>"Rex!" </p>
<p>He raised his gaze at the voices of Jesse, Fives and Hardcase. They were storming over from another gunship, together with Echo and Kix. Their armor was almost completely black, covered with ash and dirt, it was burned on some parts. But it looked like they were all okay, none of them seemed to have suffered any major injuries. Rex had been worried. He hadn't been comfortable at the beginning of the battle, knowing that they would be fighting hundreds of klicks away from him, and he wouldn't be there if they got hurt. But it looks like he had been worrying for no reason, as they seemed very healthy when they laid their arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a friendly hug. </p>
<p>"We heard what happened," Jesse stated, as they pulled away again. </p>
<p>"We thought you were dead," Fives added. </p>
<p>"Thought we had lost two good soldiers," Hardcase said. </p>
<p>"But looks like you're okay." Echo gave a him a weak smile. </p>
<p>Rex furrowed his brow. </p>
<p>"What do you mean 'two'?"</p>
<p>"Kix was almost gone as well." </p>
<p>Rex turned his head to look at the medic, who hasn't said a word yet. He was staring at the floor, as if he was somewhere entirely else. It looked like he wasn't listening either. </p>
<p>"Kix?" He asked and Kix looked up. Their eyes met and for a split second, Rex was in the abyss again. Standing in the shallow water, with the sky of million stars above him, staring right at Kix. He was far away, just barely visible in the shadows, standing between the void black figures. </p>
<p>And then he was at the hangar again. </p>
<p>Kix flinched and his eyes widened, as if he was just realizing something. And Rex knew what it was. He had been there, in the abyss. He had been one of them, one of the dark figures. But he hadn't touched him, no, those had been others. </p>
<p>"I...," Kix started, but before he could continue, a hand laid on Rex' shoulder, slightly pulling him towards an exit.</p>
<p>"Debriefing, Rex," Anakin said and Rex threw a last glance at Kix, who stared at him in confusion. He appeared lost and looked at Rex for guidance. Guidance that Rex couldn't provide, not now at least. He had no choice but to follow Anakin and Ahsoka to the bridge, leaving the medic all alone with his thoughts. He believed he saw the others watch him leave, perplexed, and Jesse turning to Kix to ask him what was wrong. </p>
<p>Rex wanted to talk to Kix, he <em>needed</em> to talk to him. Although he thought, that Kix probably had even less of an idea of what had happened, Rex still had to have a conversation with him. About this experience, about the abyss, the images and the voices. He needed to tell someone. And for some reason he trusted Kix way more, than Anakin or Ahsoka, or any of the Jedi. Rex didn't know what it was, but he had the feeling it would be a bad idea to tell them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the debriefing, they were talking to the 212th per hologram. They would pick them up on their way back to Coruscant, which got Rex a bit excited. He would see Cody again, which was by itself something Rex would look forward to, but when he and Cody had looked at each other through the hologram, something similar to his experience with Kix happened. It wasn't the same, Rex wasn't back in the abyss and Cody wasn't staring at him from the edge of the horizon. It was something else instead, just a feeling. Just something in his gut that made him want to meet Cody as soon as possible.</p>
<p>But that would take a while, and after the debriefing, Anakin approached him.</p>
<p>"Rex, I want you to go the medical ward."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, general." </p>
<p>"I think a professional should take a look at that statement." </p>
<p>Rex sighed, but Anakin was right. He was exhausted and tired, and sleep was probably something he really needed right now. Maybe he should get the scratches, the burns and the bruises checked up. An infection or a lasting injury was something he really didn't need right now. But at the same time he couldn't allow himself to rest, not after the abyss, not after everything that happened.</p>
<p>"You need it, Rex. Now, go." Anakin nodded towards the door. "Don't let me make this an order." </p>
<p>And that's when Rex finally left and headed towards the medical ward. Kix would be there, so maybe it wasn't so bad after all. And when the 212th arrived, he would be well rested and could talk to Cody. </p>
<p>He strolled through the hallways, turned a corner here and there, until he finally entered the medical ward. The smell of burned flesh, mixed with the scent of bacta filled his nose, when he took a few steps inside. The beds were all filled, some troopers were sitting on the floor while medics treated their wounds. Rex has never seen the medical ward be that packed. And it wouldn't certainly get better with the 212th on board. </p>
<p>He'd only been in the ward for a few moments, but already saw Kix emerging from one of the doors. He had a datapad in his hand and was talking to Jesse, who was right next to him. They stopped walking, standing next to the door. Though Rex couldn't hear them, it seemed obvious that Kix wanted to leave the conversation as soon as possible, while Jesse seemed... almost upset about something. </p>
<p>Rex watched them from a distance, the chatter of other troopers and the rushed voices of other medics made it impossible for him to understand anything, but it didn't look like Kix and Jesse really wanted someone to eavesdrop on them either. But Rex wanted to know what they were talking about, and when he concentrated just a little too much, the different voices of the 501st soldiers seemed to fade in the background. There was no chatter and no talking, no hasty steps from medics or loud complaining because someone had put the bandages in the wrong place. While all of that unnecessary noise faded away, the voices of Kix and Jesse became more loud and more clearer to him, as if he was standing right next to them.</p>
<p>"No, I won't do another examination. Your injuries are healed, so you're free to leave," Kix explained, obviously fed-up from their ongoing conversation.</p>
<p>"But they can't just vanish from one second to another? I want you to take another look," Jesse replied, upset and grabbed Kix' arm, to keep him from leaving.</p>
<p>"Listen, the cap-... There are other troopers that need my attention right now. I'm sorry, but I can't waste my time with perfectly healthy patients." Kix yanked his arm away, looking at Jesse for just another moment, before he turned and went right to Rex. </p>
<p>Rex wasn't sure how Kix knew he was here, he hadn't looked at him once since he came out of that door. But somehow he knew right where he was. </p>
<p>"Rex, I- We have to talk," Kix muttered, when he stopped in front of him. Their eyes met again, and there was that feeling again. That one, when he had looked at Cody. It was there for a split second, and then it was gone again. </p>
<p>"That's why I'm here," the captain answered. </p>
<p>"...Also because of your injuries, I assume," Kix replied and started walking towards the door that he had came out earlier. Jesse was still there, they passed him, but he didn't say anything. </p>
<p>"I reserved you a bed." </p>
<p>Kix went down the long row of beds, that were placed next to one another. Every single one was occupied, except the one in the far back. </p>
<p>Kix wanted Rex to sit on the bed, and take his armor off, which he did. He had been in a medical ward for a few times already, he knew how things were handled. While he took his armor off, Kix talked to a few patients that were located in the beds next to him, scrolling through the datapad and asking them if they felt fit enough to move to the barracks. Probably to make room for the 212th, that's what Rex guessed at least. </p>
<p>Rex wasn't surprised to see that there was no visible mark of the blaster bolt left. It was like it had never been fired at him in the first place. But the other injuries were still there, bruises, scratches and light burns. There was one that was particularly big, on his chest. Rex hadn't even noticed that it was there. </p>
<p>Kix sat on the bed, and laid the datapad to the side. He was looking Rex straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Something happened, when you were gone," he said with a hushed voice, not wanting anyone to hear them talk. Rex knew it had to do something with his conversation with Jesse, and how his injuries 'vanished from one second to another'. But Rex didn't say anything, he shouldn't admit that he somehow had heard what they were talking about.</p>
<p>"When I was treating Jesse, his injuries... They disappeared. I don't know <em>how,</em> but I know that it was me." </p>
<p>Kix looked at the floor, deep in his thoughts, as if he was debating with himself if that sounded believable. For Rex, it did. He was sure that the abyss had done <em>something</em> to them, he just had to figure out what exactly it was. And now that he knew that Kix had been there, too, he needed to know who else was there. Rex couldn't remember how many figures had been with him in the abyss, but if he was right to assume that they were all clones, Rex needed to know who they were. He could imagine how lost they probably felt right now, and their only hint to an explanation was Rex. Rex had been in the center, everyone had seen him. </p>
<p>How horrible must it be for the clones that had no idea who he was? Their only direction was yet another face like their own, just another of millions. How would they ever be able to find him? And what about those who were stationed far away, on the other side of the galaxy? They couldn't leave. They were stuck. </p>
<p>But for some reason, Rex couldn't imagine himself going out of his way to find them, to guide them. Yes, he was a captain, a high-ranking officer. All he did was lead others. Though it was primarily in battle. This was something else. </p>
<p>"I've heard about it," Kix suddenly said and looked up at Rex.</p>
<p>"About what?" </p>
<p>"What happened with Jesse. The Jedi sometimes do it. I believe it's called Force Healing." </p>
<p>Rex blinked. Force Healing? </p>
<p>"But clones are not force-sensitive...," Rex murmured, but he didn't believe himself. Yes, clones couldn't be force-sensitive, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It would explain why stuff had been lifting up from the ground, or why Rex could listen to Kix and Jesse talking a good distance away from him. Or why Kix healed Jesse's injuries without any equipment. And it may explain the weird feeling inside Rex, too. </p>
<p>"But if it's really the Force-"</p>
<p>"Then we have to tell the Jedi?" </p>
<p>They both looked at each other. A mutual understanding. Rex and Kix both knew it wouldn't be the best idea. They would get taken away, get demoted, send back to Kamino. Be labeled as defective clones and get disposed. Or maybe the Jedi would take them in, send them far away and make them undergo training in the Jedi Order. </p>
<p>Although the second option seemed much more preferable, something in the back, in the very far back of Rex' mind told him to keep his mouth shut. A whisper that was far away, echoing through his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stay silent.</em>
</p>
<p>And that's what Rex was going to do. This was none of the Jedi's business. This was a matter regarding the clones, and only the clones. </p>
<p>Rex changed the topic.</p>
<p>"Can you do it again?" He asked instead, as Kix hadn't brought any medical equipment with him, although Rex was still suffering from minor injuries. </p>
<p>"I can try." </p>
<p>Kix slowly reached out with his hands, placing one hand on Rex' shoulder, while the other was hovering a few inches above his chest. He was concentrating, had his eyes closed and took deep breaths. The, now more familiar, feeling crept up his skin again, as the medic tried to replicate the technique that he'd previously used completely accidentally. </p>
<p>It took a lot of concentration, but eventually, Rex started to feel his exhaustion lifting from him. His tiredness was gone and when he looked down, the burns started to slowly heal, getting smaller and smaller until they were completely gone. But it wasn't only injuries. All the different scars, that had gathered on his skin throughout all of his battles, started to heal as well. He looked like a recruit fresh from Kamino again. </p>
<p>Kix slowly took his hands away again, and Rex couldn't stop himself from whispering a sound of amazement. He could kind of understand now where Jesse was coming from, when he demanded that Kix would make another diagnosis. </p>
<p>"So... can I leave?" </p>
<p>Kix frowned at him, as he reached for the datapad, but eventually sighed. They both knew other clones needed the bed more.</p>
<p>"Sure." He got up from the bed and took a few steps back, to give Rex some space, so that he could put on his armor again. </p>
<p>"But... I mean, I wasn't the only one there. Who were the others?" </p>
<p>Rex really wanted to know that, as well.</p>
<p>"I don't know. ... I think Cody was there. But that's it." Rex picked his chest plate up. "You shouldn't ask anyone, if that's what you wanted to know." </p>
<p>Kix slowly nodded, before he turned his back to him and got back to his work, picking up some bandages along the way. He still had a job to do, after all, and Rex hoped he didn't accidentally used his... the Force Healing again. That would just put them at an unnecessary risk.</p>
<p>Rex left the medical ward and turned right to move to the barracks. While his exhaustion was gone, he thought that it wouldn't replace his need to sleep. Maybe he can finish some reports as well. </p>
<p>But just as he was about to turn, the whisper appeared again. A hushed voice in the back of his mind, but this time, he didn't understand what it said. Rex knew what he needed to do, though. He had to go to the bridge, access the map that harbored every single planet known to the Republic. He had to look for something. A place where they could go, a place where they would be safe. From the Order, from the Kaminoans, from the army. </p>
<p>Rex didn't listen. No matter how strong the urge was to get away from everyone that might hurt them, there was no point to try to find a place when the others weren't with them. They could only go together. He wouldn't leave anyone behind.</p>
<p>That's why Rex continued his way to the barracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> - THE CROW - </strong>
</p>
<p>"I hate it when they run away." </p>
<p>The clones watched as their suspect disappeared behind a corner, forcing them to chase after him. Their helmet, which made it easier for them to see in the dark and through the rain, helped them a lot during the chase, though.</p>
<p>Fox himself didn't care if their suspects ran away. They'd catch them anyway, and it made things a little more exciting. Well, it made everything certainly more interesting than prison duty. </p>
<p>"Set to stun, we need him alive!" He ordered through the comm, keeping his eyes locked on their suspect. A Twi'lek, suspected to be part of a criminal organization that had been going around and murdering people on Coruscant for apparently no reason at all. It was their first real lead, they needed to capture and interrogate him. </p>
<p>He was quick, definitely knew this area of Coruscant. But lucky for him, Fox knew this area way better than he did. </p>
<p>"Keep chasing him!" He ordered and then turned a corner, while his men stayed on their path and kept following the Twi'lek. If Fox had calculated everything right, he could block the Twi'lek's way, which would then eventually lead to his arrest. </p>
<p>The commander rushed through different alleys, dodging pedestrians and trying to keep his speed up. The window was narrow, but he could make it. He was trained for it, after all.  </p>
<p>The rain was annoying and he almost slipped, when he bolted out of the alleyway, coming face to face with the blue skinned Twi'lek. Fox had raised his pistols, pointing them right at the suspect's face. </p>
<p>He turned around, but Fox' men had already positioned themselves around him, their blasters raised and ready to shoot. </p>
<p>"You're under arrest," Fox stated. "Put your hands up," he ordered, commanding voice and everything. He had experienced convicts resisting arrest, and he really didn't need that right now. </p>
<p>When the Twi'lek still wouldn't comply, Fox repeated himself.</p>
<p>"You're surrounded. Put your hands-" </p>
<p>He didn't expect the suspect to lunge forward. But he should have. It was to expect by a person, that they were chasing because they killed someone. When Fox shot, he missed, almost hit one of his men. </p>
<p>He didn't notice the blade until it was already too late.</p>
<p>His helmet had been pushed up just enough to reveal the sensitive skin on his throat, which was then violently cut from one side to the other. Fox dropped his pistols, his hands instinctively reaching for the bleeding wound, desperately grasping for air. He didn't even register, that his attacker had been stunned and was now lying right next to him. </p>
<p>His attempts to keep his blood inside failed, as seemingly more and more of it swept past his fingers, and the rain didn't make it better. Rain drops landed on his visor, making the helmets of his brothers go all blurry. Their attempts at keeping him awake, by shaking his shoulder and his arms, shouting his name and pressing their hands onto his neck, were all met with no reaction. Fox felt everything slip away, and then, everything went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Fox opened his eyes again, he was falling. Surrounded by complete darkness. He panicked, trying to grasp for air, but no air filled his lungs. He wasn't even sure if he really had opened his mouth. The pain on his throat was gone. But it was still cold and he started to shiver. <br/>Was this the afterlife? Is this where they all went after they died? Falling into an endless abyss? </p>
<p>Fox landed in shallow water. But the impact did nothing to him, no pain, no crack of his neck, nothing. He was perfectly fine. But he was not the only one. He could hear others landing in the water. Distant splashing echoing through the abyss. </p>
<p>The sky lit up. Millions of stars spreaded out across it.</p>
<p>That's what got Fox to stand up, and once he stood, he realized that he looked exactly like them. Like the figures he heard landing in the water. Wet, black skin. No features that showed who they once were. They were dozens of them, and they all looked alike.</p>
<p>Fox looked around and couldn't believe who he saw. Rex, captain of the 501st. The only thing with a face. But why was he here? </p>
<p>Fox' feet started to move on their own and it looked like he wasn't the only one. There were few figures who did the same thing as him, wading through the shallow water, trying to get as close to Rex as possible. He should have answers, why else would he be the only one with a face? </p>
<p>Fox wasn't the first to reach him, it was another figure. It grabbed his arm, and Rex finally took his gaze away from the sky, to look at it. And then at the rest of them. </p>
<p>They stopped walking, standing in place. <br/>Rex looked confused, but why? Why wasn't he just telling them what this all was about? Why was he keeping his mouth shut? </p>
<p>Fox was waiting for an explanation, and the others did too. They stood there, waiting for Rex to say <em>something.</em> But he didn't and the abyss stayed silent. </p>
<p>Rex' expression changed. While he looked more confused at first, it was twisting to something that expressed discomfort, and they all collectively backed away. </p>
<p>Then, the captain was suddenly on the ground, kneeling in water, but before they could react, they all got pulled under the water. Fox struggled, trying to get to the surface, trying to hold onto something, but all he felt was water. But he wasn't drowning. There was no need for air. His lungs didn't start to ache and for a moment, he was just... slowly drifting in the water.</p>
<p>Until they were voices around him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't care what she's accused of. Now let me in."</em>
</p>
<p>Fox couldn't recognize the voice, not at first. It sounded familiar, but the name escaped him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! No! No! Stay back! Get away from me!"</em>
</p>
<p>A clone. The voice of a clone, how could Fox not recognize it? But he sounded afraid, as if he was fearing for his life. But why? Fox needed to know, he had to put an image to the voice, but there was only darkness. How was he supposed to protect this clone, if he didn't know who it was? </p>
<p>But Fox had no more time to think about it, when his hands suddenly grabbed an edge. He pulled himself up, out of the water and his gaze immediately landed on Rex again. He was trembling, Fox could even see it from a distance. And it looked like he had been in pain. </p>
<p>When they got closer to him, Rex still didn't say anything. He just looked at them. Fox wasn't the only one next to Rex, there were four other figures. </p>
<p>They reached out simultaneously. One laid its hand onto Rex' arm, another grabbed his shoulder and the other his leg. Fox placed his hand onto his chest. The last one was about to touch his face, when a voice suddenly cut through the silence of the abyss.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wake.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fox opened his eyes, and looked at the ceiling of a gunship. He was lying down, and some of his men were sitting next to him, quietly talking to each other. But the ship was hulled in silence, as soon as Fox slowly started to sit up. </p>
<p>He instinctively brought his hand up to his neck, but other than blood, there was nothing there. The cut was gone. </p>
<p>"Commander...?" Someone whispered, a trooper that was sitting next to him. He had Fox' helmet resting on his legs and was holding it with both of his hands. </p>
<p>"You were- ... We thought you died," another said. </p>
<p>Fox couldn't quiet believe it himself. His throat had been cut. He was dead. He should be, but somehow he wasn't. He was sure it had to do something with the abyss, but the more he tried to remember what happened, the more he seemed to forget. Like a dream. The only thing he could remember was that scared voice of a clone. It echoed through his mind.</p>
<p><em>"No! No! No! Stay back! Get away from me!"</em> </p>
<p>"I'm fine," Fox muttered, though it sounded fake. He might be fine physically, maybe mentally. But there was something wrong with him. Perhaps not necessarily wrong, just <em>different.</em> </p>
<p>The clones around him blinked a few times.</p>
<p>"You're fine," they mumbled, slowly nodding as if they were trying to reassure themselves. They didn't question it any further, which was odd. They had just seen how someone presumed dead, woke up and was perfectly fine. As if they'd been put under some kind of mind trick. </p>
<p>Fox got his helmet back and his very next instinct was to go find Rex. Rex would know what happened. Rex had been there. Maybe he had brought him back to life. And even if he didn't, Fox had to talk to him regardless. </p>
<p>"Where's Rex?" He asked aloud. </p>
<p>"Who?" </p>
<p>"Rex. Captain Rex. From the 501st." </p>
<p>Some troopers shrugged, and mumbled something along the lines of "I don't know." and, "Why should we care?". </p>
<p>"Heard they are heading to Coruscant right now. Together with the 212th," someone answered. </p>
<p>So Fox had to wait. He just had to wait and Rex would come to him. Made things easier. Fox didn't need to find an excuse to take a ship and leave Coruscant, which could've been problematic and it might have ended up with him being considered a deserter or a traitor to the Republic. Which Fox could never allow to happen. He was still loyal to the Republic. </p>
<p>But Fox was impatient. It surprised him how serious he was taking this issue. Maybe he had just been hallucinating. Perhaps it had all just been his imagination, and the cut hadn't been as bad as he thought it was. </p>
<p>Although this thought seemed much more rational, something inside Fox still held onto it. That it has been more than that. Otherwise he wouldn't remember that voice so clearly, right? That scared, trembling voice of a clone, that was fearing for his life. He couldn't possibly have imagined that. That had been real, it was the only thing Fox was sure of. He could never come up with something like that, not with something so... so intense. So cruel. Fox would probably remember it forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! No! No! Stay back! Get away from me!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Threat Level</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> - THE CROW - </strong>
</p>
<p>Fox had been put in the med bay, although physically, he was perfectly healthy. He could understand it, though. If he was a medic, he would also want to make sure that the commander of the Coruscant Guard was fine after what had happened. </p>
<p>He was lying in one of the beds right now, had been told to rest. But Fox couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, he was underwater again. And the voice of the clone was echoing through his head again. How was Fox supposed to sleep like this? Knowing that somewhere, out there, a brother needed help and he wasn't there to provide any. </p>
<p>So, Fox was just lying there, in the dark room, and sleep wouldn't come to him. And then a thought crossed his mind. What if <em>he</em> was the one that was screaming this? What if this hadn't been just a clone, but rather himself? <br/>But the thought left as soon as it came. He would be more sure if it had been him. Fox knew how he sounded. And he didn't sound like this. Did that make things better? That he at least knew it wasn't him? Absolutely not. </p>
<p>The door opened and Fox turned his head, to see Hound entering the med bay. The ARF trooper looked around the room, and his gaze eventually landed on Fox, who sat up in his bed. </p>
<p>"I already guessed you weren't asleep," Hound whispered, as he got closer to his commander. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Fox asked, and he could barely see it in the dark, but Hound's armor was a bit wet, as if he'd been outside not too long ago. </p>
<p>"I heard what happened," Hound answered and bent forward, to take a closer look at Fox' throat. There was nothing left, that could indicate that it had been cut open only a few hours ago. <br/>"Wanted to see for myself if you are okay."</p>
<p>Fox sighed and looked down. Nothing was okay. His mind was racing with thoughts, about the voice, about the abyss. About Rex. He couldn't sleep, and if he did, he might miss the 501st when they finally arrived on Coruscant. <br/>But Hound's presence made him calm down, even if it was only a little bit. </p>
<p>"Were you outside?" Fox asked, pointing at the wet armor of the ARF trooper. <br/>"You weren't on duty today." </p>
<p>"I went out with Grizzer," Hound replied, and slowly started to take his gloves off. He held them in one hand, while he reached out with the other, grabbing Fox' wrist, to interlock their fingers with each other.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're okay." Hound squeezed his hand, and even though they had been together for quiet some time now, Fox still felt heat rising up in his cheeks. <br/>"But be more cautious next time, okay?" </p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>If it hadn't been for Hound's wet armor, Fox would've pulled him into a hug, but he'd rather stay dry. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to stay?" Hound offered, and Fox looked around the room for a moment. They were the only ones that were awake, the few clones that laid in this room were all asleep. <br/>He'd like to believe that nobody would be caring about them anyway, but they would. They would, and they would judge them, talk behind their back about them and in the worst case scenario, they would report them and things would only go downhill from there.</p>
<p>Fox was loyal to the Republic, to the Chancellor. But those things, those little things sometimes make him wonder how it would be to just leave, to desert. But he couldn't, everytime he thought about it, he decided against it. Because he swore the Republic his loyalty. He loved Hound, he really did, but loyalty was everything to him. And that's why he took his duty more seriously than any other clone in the Coruscant Guard, following every order that was given to him, no questions asked.</p>
<p>"I think it would be better if you left," he told Hound, slowly separating their hands from each other. </p>
<p>Hound complied, and there was an understanding tone in his voice, when he told Fox that he would do exactly that. Leave. But it wasn't sole understanding, there something in his tone that reminded Fox of his men back in the gunship. When he told them he was fine, and they just nodded and repeated his words. </p>
<p>His eyes followed the ARF trooper until he was out the door, and Fox was alone with his thoughts again. Hound had been a good distraction, and for a moment he had forgotten about the scared voice in his head, that kept, and kept repeating the same words, over and over again. He couldn't think about anything else, and it just got worse when he tried to close his eyes. </p>
<p>He didn't know how long it took, until the voice faded in the background, but it eventually did. Merely a distant echo in the dead silent room, and Fox was close to finally get some sleep. </p>
<p>Until an image flashed before his eyes, and a burning heat spreaded through every inch of his skin, like an inferno inside of him. The commander sat up, yanking the blanket away, out of breath. This was the complete opposite of what he associated the abyss with. The abyss was cold and wet, not hot and dry. But nonetheless, the image of the abyss burned inside of his mind, and he was there again, mentally. But he wasn't underwater, or by Rex, he was standing in the shallow water, next to him were dozens of void figures, just like first time he'd been there. Rex wasn't there, not this time. Instead it was a different trooper, different armor. Painted orange, and fire was burning around him. He was there for only a few seconds, but he recognized the clone immediately, by the scar that covered the left side of his face.</p>
<p>Clone Marshall Commander Cody, from the 212th Attack Battalion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> - THE LYNX - </strong>
</p>
<p>Rex was waiting in the hangar. They'd arrived at the planet where the 212th had been fighting agains the separatists, and were now currently waiting for the gunships to arrive. Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting with him, as well as some of their medics, which also included Kix. But Kix wasn't planning on resorting to his work to soon, not before he and Rex would talk to Cody. </p>
<p>The gunships landed in the hangar, and the injured were the first to get rushed through the hangar, medics from both the 501st and the 212th were carrying them to the medical ward. Some healthy troopers had volunteered to help them out, as they weren't nearly enough medics present to properly take care of everyone. It made Rex feel kind of bad, that they had to manage without Kix, who, even without the Force Healing, was a very competent medic. He would join them soon enough though, they wouldn't talk to Cody for hours or anything. </p>
<p>Speaking of, the clone marshall commander was currently exiting one of the gunships, together with the Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were heading towards them, and Rex couldn't not notice the concerned expression on Kenobi's face. He wondered what it was about. It seemed important, because both Anakin and Ahsoka looked way more serious than when Rex had last seen them. Did something happen? </p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Cody stopped in front of them, and short greetings were exchanged, before Rex and Cody locked eyes. And then the same thing happened, that had happened with Kix. Within a split second, Rex was in the abyss, sitting in the shallow water. And Cody was standing right in front of him, grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>Then they were at the hangar again.</p>
<p>This moment couldn't have taken longer than a second, maybe two. But for some reason, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka all turned to them, as if they had noticed. That something happened. That something was off. And Rex and Cody turned their head to them, as well. </p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Cody asked, pretending that everything was perfectly normal. </p>
<p>"No, everything's okay," Anakin replied, but he squinted at them with scepticism. Rex didn't like it. He was sure they had no idea what exactly was going on, but the sheer thought that they knew something was wrong, kept him on edge. </p>
<p>"We'll be on the bridge, if you need us. I advise that you seek medical attention, Cody." Obi-Wan didn't let any of his suspicion show, but Rex knew it was there. He could feel it. <br/>Cody only nodded at his general's words. </p>
<p>They watched the three Jedi leave, and Kix finally joined their conversation, as he'd been kind of idling in the background for a while. </p>
<p>"It's good to see you, Rex." Cody smiled, and Rex couldn't help himself but return the words, and smile as well. </p>
<p>"Good to see you, too. But..."</p>
<p>"We have to talk," Kix said and Cody nodded. It was the reason he seeked Rex out, after all. Maybe not his primary reason, but it was definitely more important. </p>
<p>The three of them moved to the side, in a more quiet area of the hangar. They really didn't want someone to eavesdrop on them. A spot behind some crates would do. No one would look for them here, probably. </p>
<p>None of them said anything for while, none of them knew how to properly start this conversation. Cody was the first to open his mouth.</p>
<p>"So... What was this all about? The abyss?" </p>
<p>"We believe it has something to do with the Force," Rex answered, which made Cody frown. Understandable, Rex himself hadn't believed it at first, but eventually, Cody started to nod. </p>
<p>"Makes sense. Kind of. But how do we know for sure?" </p>
<p>"We don't. But there are some heavy indicators." </p>
<p>"What indicators? An abyss doesn't seem very force-typical to me." </p>
<p>Rex was about to mention the fact, that they'd all died. But he didn't remember asking Kix that. Sure, Hardcase had mentioned it, but Kix himself hasn't actually told him.</p>
<p>"We all died," he replied regardless.</p>
<p>"How do you- It happened to you, too?" </p>
<p>Rex nodded, with a slight gaze towards Kix. The medic had a similar expression to Cody on his face, which made Rex believe he was right.</p>
<p>"I got shot in the chest. And when I woke up, the wound was gone," he explained. </p>
<p>"I got smoke poisoning. Theoretically, I should've been dead," Kix mumbled, slowly raising his arms to cross them in front of his chest. He looked like he still couldn't quiet believe it. </p>
<p>They both turned to Cody, and it took him a second before he replied.</p>
<p>"A ship crashed onto me," he said.</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"I was standing on the battlefield and a gunship crashed. I got buried under it. Then I was in the abyss and when I woke up, General Kenobi had lifted it up from the ground and I was perfectly fine." </p>
<p>"Probably took a lot of convincing that you were actually fine," Kix mumbled. He wouldn't have believed Cody one bit, as far as he knew his medic colleagues, none would have. </p>
<p>"But what has that to do with the Force? I mean, I've never seen a Jedi die and come back to life again." </p>
<p>"But have you seen a Jedi heal a wounded soldier once? With the Force?" Rex asked. </p>
<p>"Once." </p>
<p>"I can do it, too," Kix said and stepped towards Cody. Though the commander might not suffer from any crushed bones or squashed organs, like he should do after being buried under a gunship, he still had wounds that were inflicted on him previous to that event. Like Rex. No shot in the chest, but there were still burns and scratches on his skin regardless.</p>
<p>Cody didn't reply and just watched, as Kix laid a hand onto his shoulder, just like he had done with Rex, one hand hovering only a few inches above his chest plate. </p>
<p>Rex was still amazed by the whole procedure. How injuries could just completely vanish to nothing. Even scars that were years old. And when Rex saw how the scar on Cody's face started to slowly disappear, he snatched Kix' hand away, interrupting the process. </p>
<p>Kix and Cody both looked at him, but before they could say anything, Rex was already talking.</p>
<p>"Your scar would've healed", he explained, which was enough for Cody to change his expression from confusion to a smile. It took a few more moments for Kix to click, but he eventually stepped back. </p>
<p>"If it really is the Force," Cody slowly stated. "Then how come the Jedi haven't approached us yet? Don't they know when other force-sensitives are around? They feel them, or something, right?" </p>
<p>"Maybe it's a different kind of Force?" Kix proposed.</p>
<p>Rex and Cody looked at each other. Could be, they didn't know how the Force works, so it could practically be anything. Maybe it was a different kind of Force. Like when the Jedi talked about the light side of the Force, and the dark side. Maybe this was just another side of it. A side that hadn't been discovered yet. </p>
<p>"But they were suspicious," Rex stated, as he thought back to their encounter with their generals and his commander. <br/>"The generals and Commander Tano, I mean." </p>
<p>"Perhaps they want to find out what it is, before they decide to do anything," Cody said, turning his head back to look at the direction of the door, where the Jedi had left the hangar. </p>
<p>"<em>We</em> don't even know what it is, and <em>they</em> weren't <em>there.</em> So how are they gonna find out anything?" Kix mumbled, not really as a reply to Cody, but rather voicing his own thoughts. The medic started to fidget with his hands, his gaze always slowly darting towards the exit. But it wasn't actually because of anything they were discussing right now, Kix wanted to get back to his work. His brothers needed him, and although, yes, Kix wanted to know more about what was happening right now, an explanation, but the only thing they were doing right now was speculating. Maybe this, perhaps that. Kix could use this time in a more useful way. </p>
<p>And Rex noticed. Just like back in the med ward, when Kix wanted to leave his conversation with Jesse. </p>
<p>"We'll tell you everything important," the captain then said, indirectly acknowledging that the medic wanted to leave, and subtly giving him permission to do so. Kix looked at him, thankful, before he slowly started to walk out of their hiding spot, his pace getting faster after every step he took, until he was rushing out of the hangar. </p>
<p>They watched him leave, and a short silence lingered between them, before Cody decided to break it. </p>
<p>"We need to find out who the others are."</p>
<p>"How? You're marshall commander of the 212th, and I'm a captain. We can't just simply leave." </p>
<p>Cody looked at him, and when Rex tried to read his expression, he was surprised to see, that the commander didn't seem to care much about that. There was a spark in his eyes, a spark of determination, and in the current light, their usual flat brown coloring sparkled with an amber shimmer. </p>
<p>He looked like he was ready to give up his place in the GAR, just to find out who else had been in the abyss. Rex had seen this determination once before, but he couldn't quiet understand why Cody was suddenly so ready to give up everything he stood for. It was their purpose, their only purpose, to serve the Republic, and for some reason Cody was ready to throw it out the window, for something none of them understood.</p>
<p>It made Rex remember the time he'd met the deserted clone, Cut Lawquane. Cut had left the GAR and founded a family, and his reasons for deserting were much more simple than theirs. Rex hadn't reported him, because in some way he could understand his reasoning. And when he gave it a bit more thought, he knew where Cody was coming from. </p>
<p>It wasn't loyalty to the Republic, but rather to their brothers, that made Rex understand Cody's change of mind. Because this wasn't about the Republic, not anymore. The Republic was something they fought for, without ever actually knowing <em>what</em> it was that they fought for. Were they fighting for the people? The people who regarded clones just as organic battle droids? The people who kept their distance to them, who backed away when they got too close? </p>
<p>That's what they were told what they fought for, but now, now they got a choice. To keep fighting for the Republic, or to go out there, find their brothers and leave. To not fight for the Republic anymore. And Cody had made his choice. </p>
<p>"I don't care about my rank, or my affiliation to the Republic. Those clones, our brothers, they are out there, somewhere, and they need guidance. ... They need to know that they have a choice now." </p>
<p>Rex looked at Cody, and there was a fire burning in his eyes. A fire so bright it was almost blinding. And the feeling was there again, and it was so much more intense than it had ever been before, as if the fire was burning inside him. <br/>His feeling had been right, he wouldn't be guiding them, Cody was. </p>
<p>"But there are only three of us. The Jedi... Or other clones could hunt us down so easily," Rex stated his concern. They might be force-sensitive, but with no real knowledge on how to properly utilize the Force, there's nothing they could do with millions of clones and hundreds of Jedi searching for them. Kix was the only one who had figured out how to use the Force on purpose, and he only used it to heal. Or maybe he couldn't even use it for anything else. </p>
<p>"We will have to stay with the GAR until we found everyone," Cody stated, crossing his arms and lowering his gaze. No matter how strong their urge to leave was, it's a price they had to pay in order for everyone to make it out alive and well.</p>
<p>And that's what they would be going to do. Going on about their business as usual, while looking out for anyone who had been with them, in the abyss. Coruscant would be a good first start, and with a week on leave, they had a good amount of time to go through the ranks of the Coruscant Guard. They also knew that the 104th was on Coruscant as well, had arrived only a few days ago. </p>
<p>And depending on the number of clones they could find, maybe they would desert after that week already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> - THE SERPENT - </strong>
</p>
<p>Little rocks fell down the steep slope, as the small squad of ARF troopers carefully made their way forward. Wind was blowing through the canyon, which didn't make it easier to balance on the small pathway they were using. The wind carried tiny drops of rain, that splashed against their greenish armor. They would have to hurry, otherwise the rain might become a severe problem.</p>
<p>"This was a bad idea," one of the clones murmured. He was at the very end of the small group, and had obvious troubles keeping his balance. </p>
<p>"What did you say?" Another trooper asked. He didn't understand one bit of what the other trooper had said, as he was rather concentrating on not falling down the precipice. </p>
<p>"I said this was a bad idea!" Mumbles repeated himself, louder this time and if Iris had been in front of him, he would've smacked the back of his head. </p>
<p>"It's the only way up to the top, now shut it," Trauma replied, voice sharp. He hated it when his troopers started unnecessary chattering. Yes, this was only a scouting mission, but it was still a mission, and everything that wasn't important could wait until they were back. </p>
<p>The troopers followed his order and kept quiet for the rest of the way, following Trauma's lead. The path was small, but as he said, it was the only way up to the top of the canyon. The path might seem like a safety hazard, due to its size, but they were ARF troopers, they were trained for these kinds of terrains. </p>
<p>Trauma had to stop, when the path suddenly vanished into nothing. It got thinner and thinner, until there was no space left to stand on. The commander stared at the precipice in confusion. The last time he went this way with a squad, the path let up all the way up, but now it looked like it had been broken or something. </p>
<p>"Why did we stop?" Twig, their medic, asked. He was right behind Trauma, but didn't dare to lean to the side, to look for himself what was wrong. He would probably slip and fall to his death, and he preferred to live. </p>
<p>"Path is gone," Trauma explained, slowly changing the position of his feet to turn around, which caused more little rocks to fall down the canyon. </p>
<p>"What do you mean, the path is gone? You said it's the only way up," Iris said, making gestures with one of his arm, while he used the other to hold onto the wall beside them. </p>
<p>"It <em>was</em>," Trauma snapped, visibly annoyed by Iris, while he tried to keep his balance on the small pathway. </p>
<p>"Careful." Twig stretched his arm out, trying to help Trauma turn around, but the commander shoved the medic's arm away. He could to it on his own, he didn't need any help. </p>
<p>The other's were now starting to turn around as well, moving slowly, always making sure to have a good balance, before they took the next step. </p>
<p>The rain, which had started with just a few droplets, was getting heavier now. Only slightly, but it was enough for their path to become even more unstable. But they would manage, they were ARF troopers after all.</p>
<p>Trauma didn't quiet watch where he stepped. He should have, but he was already trying to come up with an alternative way to get to the top, while also imagining the conversation he would have with General Halsey, if they didn't get to their designated location. He usually wasn't so distracted, and he usually was very confident in his movements, but for some reason, he wasn't right now. </p>
<p>He fell.</p>
<p>His foot slipped on the wet pathway, causing him to fall to the side. During a split second, there was no ground under Trauma's feet and he saw his life flashing in front of his eyes. His training on Kamino, his first deployment, his first battle, his promotions, his fallen brothers and how he eventually ended up on Devaron.</p>
<p>"Commander!" </p>
<p>Trauma didn't want to die. Not like this, at least. He wanted to die in a battle, in combat, and not falling from some random cliff, during a simple scouting mission. He was a <em>commander.</em></p>
<p>He tried to hold onto something, on Twig at first, but his hands barely brushed past the medic's fingers. His troopers shouted something, but Trauma didn't understand them. They were so far away now. </p>
<p>The second he made contact with the ground, his vision went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trauma opened his eyes, and the every first thing he noticed, was that he was underwater. It was dark, he couldn't see, but he could feel the icy cold water around him. It set him into a state of panic, just like when his feet had slipped under him. He moved his arms, trying to swim to the surface, but it felt like he forgot how to swim. His body didn't move, he was stuck in place. </p>
<p>In the distant, he heard splashes. Quiet, distant splashes in the water. </p>
<p>And then the sky lit up. </p>
<p>The light of millions of stars was breaking through the surface of the water, and it was the first time Trauma saw, that he wasn't alone. He saw blurry, black silhouettes, that were drifting through the water. And when he looked closer, he realized that it wasn't just because the light was dim, those things had void black skin. No faces, nothing that could show who they were. </p>
<p>And he looked exactly like them. His arms had the same deep color, when he reached above him, grabbing an invisible edge, that he used to pull himself out of the water. Once he stood, the water barely touching his ankles, Trauma looked around the place, that seemed to endlessly stretch itself into every direction. </p>
<p>The other void figures did the same, and eventually, Trauma spotted the only person with a face. </p>
<p>A clone. A clone just like himself.</p>
<p>Trauma had never seen him before, but that didn't stop him to start moving towards him. </p>
<p>He had blue armor, was wearing a kama and a shoulder pauldron. Not an ARF trooper, but someone from high rank. His hair was short and colored blonde, and he didn't look at them. Instead, he was staring into the sky and it looked like he had no idea they were here. </p>
<p>Trauma wasn't the first to reach him, it was another figure. It grabbed his arm, and the clone took his gaze from the sky to look at it, and then at the rest of them. They stopped walking, and waited. Waited for him to say something, anything. Trauma thought he might have an idea for all of this, that he could explain why they were here. Why else would he have a face, but they didn't? </p>
<p>But he just looked confused, as if he had just enough of an idea, why all of this was happening, as they did. </p>
<p>And then his expression shifted, only slightly at first. Minor discomfort, but they all collectively backed away anyway, watching his face twisting more and more into something that resembled pain. In the very next moment, he was on the ground, holding his hands up to the sides of his face, but before any of them could react, Trauma and the other figured were pulled under the water.</p>
<p>It was his basic instinct to panic, to get to the surface as soon as possible, even though he knew, that he didn't need the air. He hadn't needed it when he woke, and he didn't need it now, but his survival instinct got the better of him. He was an ARF trooper after all. </p>
<p>He calmed down eventually, but discomfort was still present. He wasn't made for this kind of environment, he wasn't a SCUBA trooper. </p>
<p>Then he heard a voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you know what you just did?"</em>
</p>
<p>Trauma recognized the voice immediately. General Halsey, how could he not. But what was he talking about? What was he referring to? Why did he sound so... terrified?</p>
<p>The next thing he heard were screams. Screams of pain, of fear, of suffering. Screams from his brothers, from General Halsey and his padawan, Commander Knox. They were roaring in his ears and they were so loud, Trauma thought he would go deaf. </p>
<p>But then they stopped, and silence filled his ears again. </p>
<p>Trauma had never been this scared before. </p>
<p>When he pulled himself out of the water, using the edge that had been gone only a few seconds ago, he was shaking and trembling, and his breathing was ragged and unsteady. He couldn't stand up, even if he had wanted to. </p>
<p>The clone with the blue armor was sitting in the water, only a few meters away from him. </p>
<p>Trauma assumed it was him who did that. Who had made him hear those voices, who had made him hear those screams. And he needed to know why, <em>why</em> would he make him hear those horrible things? </p>
<p>So he started crawling towards him, and Trauma noticed that he wasn't the only one. There were four others, and they were all trying to get to the clone with blonde hair. </p>
<p>And when Trauma finally got to him, stretching his arm out and grabbing his shoulder, a voice cut through the silence of the abyss.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wake.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trauma opened his eyes, staring into the yellowish sky of Devaron. The rain had stopped. </p>
<p>The commander slowly sat up, using his still trembling arms to support his weight. He blinked and slowly looked around the area. He was on the ground of the canyon, his eyes slowly gazing upwards to where he and his men had been making their way to the top. And where Trauma had fallen. </p>
<p>They weren't there anymore, and Trauma scanned the wall, looking and searching for them. But he couldn't see anyone. Had they abandoned him? Left his body to decay in some corner of Devaron? </p>
<p>Trauma needed a moment to process everything that just happened. </p>
<p>How he died, but didn't, and the screams he heard that were still echoing in the far back of his memory. Trauma didn't know if he should be glad that he had no images to put to the screams. That would probably only make things worse. If he could see <em>why</em> his brothers were screaming, why they were in so much pain and fear and suffer. </p>
<p>Trauma didn't notice the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but others would just take their place, so he gave up. </p>
<p>And for a while, he just sat there, silently sobbing and trying to calm himself down. He didn't expect this experience to impact him that much, he was usually way more collected than this, wasn't nearly this emotional. </p>
<p>It took him almost an hour, before he decided to stand up and try to make his way back to their headquarters. He was a bit calmer now, but his body was still a bit shakey. He decided not to pull up his comm right away, his voice would sound hoarse and he would probably have trouble forming words, and he didn't want his men or his general to get an idea. He still had an image to maintain.</p>
<p>He was an ARF trooper after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, for the past few days I've been practically living in the force powers article from Wookiepedia, and damn, the Force can do some weird shit. Expect exactly that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Malfeasance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick note, I haven't proofread this at all so I apologize for any spelling mistakes that might occur. Anyway enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> - THE SERPENT - </strong>
</p><p>Trauma hadn't announced his arrival. When he was walking back to their headquarters, he was thinking about the most appropriate time to pull up his comm and tell whoever had gotten promoted to commander, to immediately fuck off again. But everytime he was practicing his words out loud, his voice sounded so miserable and hoarse, that he eventually decided not to contact anyone. He would just say that it broke due to the fall, which it didn't, but they didn't know that he had broken it himself with a stone, that had been lying around, so it was fine.</p><p>When he got back to their base, which took a good few hours, it was to be expected that his squad would act a little awkward around him. They apologized and apologized, tried to justify their actions. But honestly, Trauma didn't blame them. In a situation like this, he would've retreated, too and probably send a rescue team to retrieve the body. Which was something his squad was 'just about to do', and they 'were already trying to pinpoint his exact coordinates'. </p><p>It was easy to see, that they totally did not plan on retrieving him. </p><p>The rest of his men though were quiet happy to see him again, even that one clone who got demoted to captain again.<br/>
His general on the other hand seemed to be... spaced out. Knox, too. They were confused that he was back, but said that if he was fine, he could go back to his duty as a commander right away. Then they left, and Trauma hasn't seen them since then. </p><p>Right now he was organizing the next scouting mission, because their last one couldn't be completed, for obvious reasons. He was in their communication center, holding a datapad in his hands. He was thinking about sending his previous squad again, together with their captain, Caden. </p><p>He was trying to concentrate, but his thoughts always wandered off. Back to the abyss, the clone in blue armor, the screaming. Trauma thought he had calmed down during his way back to the base, but the more he thought about everything, the worse it got. Maybe he should've told his general, that he wasn't feeling well and would rather rest for while. But then he would've perhaps been sent to the med bay, and because nothing was physically wrong with him, he would've had to get back to his work regardless. </p><p>He clutched his hands and held the datapad tight, trying to suppress his trembling. He didn't want to get seen by his men like this, and his helmet was definitely helping. At least he didn't have to keep a constant straight face. </p><p>But Trauma knew his luck, he could practically feel Twig approaching him from behind, but he still flinched when the medic tapped him on the shoulder nonetheless. He didn't react, not verbally at least. Maybe he could manage to end this conversation without saying anything. The ARF trooper turned around to look at Twig, who was looking at him with a confused expression, which then quickly changed to something Trauma would describe as apologetic. But Twig almost always had this expression on his face. </p><p>"I wanted to apologize, commander." Twig looked at the floor. "I'm sure we could've prevented your fall, if we had just tried to help you." </p><p>Trauma didn't knew if Twig was being serious or not. Twig was the one that initially wanted to help him, he had stretched his hand out at him, but Trauma was the one who shoved it away. But he also knew that Twig was a very honest person, and he had never once heard him say something sarcastic, so maybe he really did think that it was his and their squads fault. </p><p>"It's fine," Trauma managed to say. A short and quick answer, only saying as much as he had to. But even in this short sentence he couldn't manage to hide the sound of his voice properly. </p><p>"Is everything okay, commander?" Twig got a little closer, and Trauma backed a little away, keeping a fair amount of distance between them. He simply nodded and turned away, hoping that Twig would get the massage and leave. But he didn't. </p><p>"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the med bay, after all." </p><p>Twig just wanted to help, and Trauma appreciated that, but he would much prefer it if he just cared a little less in this moment. </p><p>"No! I'm-," Trauma started, turning back around to the medic, but stopping himself mid sentence. His emotions were overwhelming him, and he had already stopped to try and hide his trembling. How much he would give to be left alone right now. </p><p>"No you're not," Twig responded, as if he could already guess what Trauma was trying to say. </p><p>Twig wasn't normally some one who got pushy, and he was someone who generally respected superior officers, but just like any other medic, that gets thrown out the window as soon as it has something to do with the medical well-being of another trooper. Trauma was medically seen fine, but Twig didn't know that. </p><p>The other clones that had been in the room slowly started to give them their attention, and Trauma was this close to just leave the room altogether. But should he? What impact could that have on his reputation, ignoring the advice from a medical professional? At the same time though, what would his men start to think if they saw him break down in the middle of the room? </p><p>Trauma couldn't form a straight thought. He felt cramped, and for some reason, threatened. And whatever that was, what happened next, didn't make his situation better.</p><p>From one moment to the next, he was at that dark, silent place again. With his feet in the water and the sky of million stars above him. The figures where there again, too. Standing right next to him, but all of their attention was on someone else. In front of them, maybe a few meters away, was yet another clone. Not the one from last time. This one had brown hair, orange colored armor and a scar on the left side of his face. There was fire burning all around him, contracting the previous image that he had of the abyss. </p><p>And then he was back in their base. Back on Devaron, back in the communication center. </p><p>Trauma didn't get to properly review whatever had just happened. That fire, the flames that had been burning around that clone, it felt like they were inside of him. He had trouble breathing, and his very first instinct was to grab his helmet and throw it down as fast as he could, not even giving it a second thought. </p><p>It didn't help as much as he thought it would. The cool air that was hitting his face was gone seconds later, and the breath of fresh air lasted only a few moments. </p><p>Only when the heat finally started to fade away, he realized how he must look. With his red, puffy eyes and salty stains from tears on his face, breathing like he just ran all the way to the next outpost and back. And the fact that he has just thrown his helmet to the floor like a crazy person didn't make it better. </p><p>All the clones in the room had laid their eyes on him, and Trauma hated it. He didn't know if he felt embarrassed, ashamed, or completely miserable, maybe all three. The only thing he knew was, that he wanted to leave. </p><p>"Commander?" </p><p>Trauma didn't answer Twig. Instead he went to get his helmet and retreated to the barracks. He should've done that earlier, could have avoided this whole situation if he had just put his own well-being first, instead of his generals orders. </p><p>Nobody followed him to the barracks, not even Twig, which Trauma was really thankful of. Perhaps they really did care about him, and understood that he needed space. Or maybe they didn't want him to get angry at them, which was something that occasionally happened, for all kinds of reasons. </p><p>But Trauma didn't want to think about all of that right now. He would rather forget everything that just happened, but he couldn't. He couldn't quiet get how his life went so far down during the last few hours. He had experienced death, was confronted with weird visions or dreams, and was never this emotionally unstable before. And emotionally unstable clones get sent back to Kamino. </p><p>Trauma opened the door to the small room, that he'd been granted because of his rank. Dim light was shining through the small windows, but he didn't bother turning on the lights. He put his helmet and the datapad on his desk and sat on his bed. If he could, he would take off his armor and go right to sleep, but technically he was still on duty, so that would have to do. </p><p>Trauma was staring at the floor, and for a moment, everything was quiet. No chattering from his troops, no blaster bolts being fired, no dying screams of his men or his superiors, no quiet sobbing from himself. It was dead silent. And then it wasn't. </p><p>A hushed whisper, far away. Trauma didn't understand what it said, but it was repeating itself. Saying the same words over and over again, but the more he tried to listen, the more incomprehensible it sounded. Frustrating, but it was better than screaming. </p><p>And while that whisper continued whispering, Trauma had time to reflect. On what happened. Not necessarily his death, but what happened after and before it. He always thought of himself as a strong and competent leader, but every experience he had outside of battle with his men, was the very contrary of that image. He wasn't the nicest to his men. When it came to battlefield strategies he was the best, but interpersonal relationships were his weakness. He knew how to follow orders and give orders, but the Kaminoans didn't care about their relationships with each other. Nor did anyone else, but themselves really. They were seen as weapons, and since when does someone care if his rifle is friends with other rifles? It doesn't make any sense.</p><p>Trauma didn't care much about anything, that didn't help them win the war. At least he pretended not to care. Maybe it was his own perception of what a commander should be, or maybe it was something else, but everytime someone tried to help him, or just try to talk to him, he reacted very rejecting. Even when Twig tried to help, his own pride got in the way which then resulted in Trauma's fall. And maybe if he wasn't so stuck-up, he could actually form more personal relationships with his men. Becuse, it was nice to see his troops having fun in-between shifts, or when they were putting their brothers into tier lists. And sometimes Trauma wished he was with them, he just didn't want to admit to it until now. </p><p>Trauma hadn't expected this self-reflecting to actually help, but he was way calmer now. At least regarding that topic. He had almost completely blocked the whisper out, when it suddenly became clear. As if whoever was saying these things was right in front of him. </p><p>
  <em>"There is no light here."</em>
</p><p>The whisper stopped as soon as Trauma heard what it said. He really wished he knew what it was supposed to mean. Where, <em>here</em>? Devaron? Trauma was pretty sure there was light on Devaron. </p><p>But he had barely any time to properly think about it, when he heard a voice coming through his comm. It was Twig, his voice was hectic and he was speaking fast. There were being attacked, droids were rushing to the temple, and they needed him. </p><p>Trauma was already on his feet, even before Twig ended their conversation. It didn't happen often that they were being attacked and Trauma was already preparing for the worst. But when he exited the building and took cover next to his men, there weren't nearly as many droids as he'd expected outside. As far as he could evaluate the situation, the number of droids and clones on the battlefield were equal. </p><p>Trauma was barking orders through the comm, getting his men to change their position to get an advantage over the droids. General Halsey and Commander Knox also joined them, and Trauma was pretty confident that they could win this battle.</p><p>That was, until a ship landed behind the droids. Not a gunship, that was obvious, so it couldn't be reinforcements. Instead, a singular person exited it. Black and yellow skin, and he had multiple horns on his head. When he started to shove the droids out of the way and cut them in half, Trauma first suspected that it might have been someone who was sent here to help them. But that assumption quickly turned out to be false when that person killed two of his men, as if it was nothing. </p><p>"Retreat!" Trauma immediately shouted through the comm. Someone who could take out his troops as easy as that shouldn't be underestimated. </p><p>His men backed away or jumped to the side, but the person ignored them, his gaze was focused on the Jedi, and Trauma noticed. He was going for the Jedi, and even though Trauma trusted in their abilities when it came to fighting, especially in close range, he still left his cover and took aim. </p><p>The shot landed right on his chest. The person stopped, looked down, and then continued to walk right at him. It didn't do anything. He treated the shot as a mere inconvenience, not even showing a hint of pain. So the blaster rifle was useless. </p><p>Trauma still didn't quiet understand why he did, what he did next. </p><p>He threw his blaster rifle to the side, and went a couple steps back, keeping as much distant from his target as he could. In the heat of the moment, he didn't notice the quiet whisper appearing back in his mind. Only when he was thinking back to this moment is when he realized, that he'd been subconsciously told what to do. </p><p>Trauma stretched his hand out, like he'd seen General Halsey or Commander Knox do it, when they would start lifting things from the ground. But Trauma wasn't lifting anything. </p><p>For some reason, he felt confident in what he wanted to do, even though he didn't know what exactly he was going to do. He even felt confident enough to close his eyes, take a deep breath and <em>concentrate.</em></p><p>In this short moment, which probably lasted only a few seconds, the noise surrounding him faded away, and it was completely silent. He felt the cold water of the abyss on his feet again, and a feeling, similar to the one he'd experienced when the flames were burning inside him, was raising up inside of him. It wasn't the same, it didn't burn, it felt like... He couldn't find the right words for it. </p><p>Trauma opened his eyes again, just in time to see that the enemy was right in front of him, his weapon raised and it was just about to hit him- </p><p>And then he was gone.</p><p>An invisible energy had pushed him back, but just as he was flying backwards, his body disappeared into nothing. He... He vaporized. The droids that had been positioned behind him got knocked to the floor, broken and the shooting that had filled the air stopped. A deafening silence laid onto them. </p><p>Trauma blinked multiple times, slowly lowering his arm and staring at the spot where his enemy had been only a few seconds ago. Nobody said anything, not the clones as they slowly lowered their weapons, coming a bit closer to their commander, but not too close. Not the Jedi, that stared at him from the entrance of the temple. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what you just did?" </p><p>Trauma had no idea. He just did what felt right. So he just simply shook his head. He <em>could</em> tell the Jedi about his experience in the abyss, because he was certain that it had something to do with that. But at the same time, it didn't feel like he could trust them. It already felt like a mistake that they had seen him do something like that, even though Trauma didn't quiet understand why it did. </p><p>"You used a force ability," General Halsey carefully explained, leaning forward in his chair. </p><p>"I didn't know clones could be force-sensitive," Knox mumbled. They couldn't. Clones couldn't be force-sensitive, it was impossible. At least, it should be. But somehow Trauma used the Force anyway.</p><p>So, maybe everything that he'd experienced was part of the Force? The abyss, the visions, the things he heard and that <em>thing</em> he had done? That he cheated death? </p><p>"Where did you learn it?" Halsey then asked, instead of explaining what ability he had used exactly. </p><p>"I didn't," Trauma answered, because it was the truth. He hadn't learned anything, but Halsey looked like he didn't believe him.</p><p>"Trauma," he said, and the commander tensed. Halsey never used his name, not like this. "This is important. You need to tell me who showed you how to do that." </p><p>"Nobody did." Trauma was glaring at Halsey, already frustrated that he didn't believe him, and once again, he was thankful for his helmet. </p><p>"Don't lie to me." </p><p>"I'm not lying!" Trauma stood up from his chair and looked down at his general. He couldn't understand why Halsey wouldn't just tell him what is going on. Trauma obviously had no idea what this was all about, but instead of giving him answers, all Halsey did was give him more questions. Wasn't he the expert when it came to the Force? </p><p>His general didn't look at him for while, and it looked like he was thinking. As if he was asking himself whether or not Trauma actually did speak the truth, Trauma didn't like it. He was a clone, programmed from birth, he was a <em>commander</em>. He would never lie to his general. </p><p>"Is it the truth? Nobody taught you how to do that?" Halsey asked, carefully examining the commander with his eyes. He was probably trying to read something in the way he carried himself, in his posture or how he spoke, because that's what Halsey always does.</p><p>"Yes!" Trauma replied, and couldn't hide the hint of frustration that escaped him with that statement. As if it needed any form of reassurance. </p><p>Halsey went quiet again, and Trauma was about to lose it, when he finally decided to speak up again. </p><p>"Then I think it's crucial, that we take action." </p><p>Trauma slowly sat down again, ready for whatever Halsey would tell him.</p><p>"You used a force ability called <em>Force Destruction.</em> It's a dark side force ability and can only be mastered with intense training and concentration." </p><p>Trauma wasn't ready for that. Not at all. He didn't know much about the Force, but the way Halsey put it, it sounded like he had done something bad. Like it was one of the worst things that someone could ever do. And Trauma had to admit, it seemed kind of dark to completely vaporize an enemy. It made him wonder, did that person experience pain? Did it hurt, when their body dissolved into nothing? Or was it a painless death? </p><p>"Did something happen to you, Trauma?" </p><p>The commander looked up.</p><p>"An event that didn't seem natural to you?" </p><p>Yes. That's what Trauma would've answered, if there wasn't something that was holding him back. His distrust towards Hasley and Knox hasn't changed at all. He might just make things worse with telling them. It didn't seem like either of them would have an idea for why Trauma was still alive, or what the abyss actually is, or why he heard voices and saw things that weren't there. This wasn't something a clone should experience, and if he told them, how high was the chance that they would sent him back to Kamino? He was clearly defective, there wasn't a reason to <em>not</em> send him back to Kamino. </p><p>The only reason Trauma could come up with, was if the Jedi would make him join the Jedi Order. Training him in the ways of the Force, giving him a lightsaber and everything. But Trauma was a clone, a soldier, not someone who spent his time sitting around and doing nothing, or reading some old books, or lifting little rocks with his mind.<br/>
Either of these options was a big no for him, but there was no way the Jedi would let him continue his duty as a commander, when they could recruit him for their cult. </p><p>"You can't tell the Council," Trauma eventually said, after a long pause. He was looking up at Halsey, and deep inside of him, he hoped his general would understand his situation. That he didn't want to go back to Kamino, or join the Jedi Order.</p><p>"Trauma, you might be force-sensitive. I have to tell the Council." </p><p>"No! Please. Please don't tell them. I beg you." Trauma noticed how is voice trembled, only a little bit, but he could see in the change of Halsey's expression that he noticed. It looked like he wanted to lie, pretend to change his mind, only to betray Trauma as soon as he wasn't looking. But he didn't. Instead he was trying to explain to Trauma, that he had to tell the Council, and it wouldn't be bad, and he would ensure his safety, all that kind of stuff that you tell someone to make them feel better about a decision they had no control over. </p><p>Maybe the thing Trauma had to do was to gain control. <em>He</em> was the one to decide whether or not the Council was going to know about him, and Halsey and Knox were standing in his way. </p><p>He liked to believe, that the next thing he did was out of self defense.</p><p>His emotions got the better of him, once again, as Trauma stood up from his chair, making a move towards the door, and locked it. </p><p>"I can't let you do that." </p><p>"Commander, what are you doing?" </p><p>Halsey rose from his chair and Knox followed him, and Trauma noticed how their hands slowly hovered over to their lightsabers. They were considering him a threat. </p><p>"There is no other way to ensure that you won't tell the Council," Trauma mumbled, as the faint whisper made its way back into his mind. He didn't want to do this, but if he let them go they would run straight to the Council, and there was only one way to ensure they didn't.</p><p>Trauma did what felt right. His body moved on instinct, not really thinking about what he was doing. The whisper gave him some sort of security and for once, Trauma felt safe again. The cold water on his feet felt oddly familiar, as he was making his way towards his general. Though he didn't understand what it was saying, the whisper gave him instructions. </p><p>He could've killed them right away. Would've been easy, because they weren't moving. But it was probably because Trauma was doing <em>something</em> to them, rather than out of pure fear. </p><p>But the reason he didn't was, because he could gain information from them. From his general, at least. </p><p>Trauma stopped right in front of Halsey, who was simply staring at him. He would probably say something, if he had the ability to. But he didn't, so all he could do, was to watch the commander slowly putting his hands on his shoulders, and then Halsey experienced pain like he'd never had before. </p><p>Voices and images were flooding Trauma's mind. Memories that weren't his own. It didn't feel anything like the voices he heard in the abyss. Maybe because he could put images to them, maybe because he wasn't actually in the abyss, maybe because he was in control. Halsey would scream if he could, but no sounds escaped his mouth.</p><p>When he finally took his hands away, and the flood of memories stopped, Trauma felt like he had lived an entire life. All the memories, all the things Halsey knew and experienced, they were his now. Which meant, Halsey didn't serve any purpose to him now. </p><p>Trauma lifted him up in the air, exactly like he'd seen him do it to the droids. But this time it wasn't droids that would get crushed. </p><p>He could <em>hear</em> how every bone in Halsey's body slowly broke, one by one. If he could scream, you would probably be able to hear him all the way to Coruscant. But he couldn't, the only sound that was filling the room was the sound of broken bones. </p><p>Trauma let him drop to floor. There was no need in keeping him from moving, he wouldn't be able to. </p><p>Halsey lay on the floor like a demolished battle droid. His limbs were twisted and rested in a position they shouldn't be able to be in. The general's breathing was hoarse and almost silent, as if he actually did scream before. He wasn't saying anything, even though he was totally in a shape to do so. But he was just lying there, like an almost dead animal, that just waited for the sweet release of the death to come. </p><p>Trauma reached out with his hand into thin air, grasping nothing, but still <em>something</em>, and slowly clenched his hand into a fist. Halsey's eyes were left by any bit of life that was left in them, and his breathing stopped. </p><p>The commander looked down at Halsey for just a moment longer, before his eyes turned to Knox, who was watching him in horror, completely terrified. Tears were streaming down his face, but he was dead silent. </p><p>Knox was a child. That's the only reason why his neck just cracked to the side once, before Trauma let the dead body of the padawan drop to the floor. </p><p>Even though Trauma was fully aware of what he had just done, it was only now until the true emotional pain actually set in. He had just killed his superiors, his general and commander, two Jedi, two people he'd known since the beginning of the war. </p><p>Maybe it was just to much to handle all at once, and that's why Trauma didn't even shed a tear, when he bend down to grab the lightsabers they had carried with them. </p><p>It still hurt, but Trauma couldn't quiet understand why he wasn't breaking down with screams and tears. He did when he came back from the dead, he did when he was in the communication center. But for whatever reason, he didn't now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The droids that were attacking them were much larger in number than before. It looked like the first attack was just a ruse, to get them out of their cover, to hit them when they thought it was over. </p><p>"Commander!" </p><p>Caden rushed towards Trauma, who was sitting behind cover, and shouting orders throug his comm. When the captain got down next to him, Trauma turned his attention him. </p><p>"Where is the general? Commander Knox? I can't contact them?" </p><p>Trauma looked at Caden, and even though dozens of blaster bolts flew right past his ears, there was a split second of total silent in between them, when he tried to remember where the two Jedi were. When he was running around the temple, trying to look for his men, he saw both of them defending another side of the temple. He thought they could hold their own, that's why he didn't join them, but on his way back, both of them were lying on the ground, completely still. </p><p>Trauma sighed and avoided Caden's gaze, but eventually he did answer him. It was always demoralizing when the troops noticed that one of their commanding officers had disappeared, or worse, when they saw them dead on the ground. But there was no purpose in trying to hide it from Caden.</p><p>"They were able to eliminate the droids that were coming from the back. But they didn't make it." </p><p>Trauma couldn't see Caden's expression, but he was sure he didn't look happy. </p><p>The captain rushed back to his previous position, while ordering that a squad should go and check the backside of the temple, to make sure no more droids tried to get to the temple by using that way. </p><p>Trauma wasn't happy that the Jedi were dead either, but at least they died in a battle. A warrior's death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Swarm Of The Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> - THE LYNX - </strong>
</p><p>When Rex arrived on Coruscant, together with everyone else that had been on the republic cruiser, the landing site was packed with clones, way more than Rex had expected. They were from the Coruscant Guard, easy to identify by their white and red armor. Some of them were carrying medical equipment, for those who were in need of first aid. Some clones had started to get more unstable over time, suffering from worse wounds than originally diagnosed. They was barely enough equipment on the ship, reason why the medics were the first to rush down the ramp of the cruiser, carrying the injured in medical litters and repulsorlifts with them. The Coruscant Guard was right there to assist them, providing first aid and helping the 501st and the 212th medics, to get the wounded to the next med bay.</p><p>Rex walked down the ramp, his gaze searching through all the different clones that were moving through the landing site. Searching for the icy cold air of the abyss, the endless darkness and the shallow water. Searching for a face between the figures of void. But there was nothing. Just the same armor, worn by different clones, rushing out of a door and then back inside. There was no deafening silence, like there had been in the abyss. There were loud shouts, medics calling for assistance and equipment, wounded soldiers screaming in pain because of their missing limbs, their non-existent eyesight or their burned flesh. </p><p>A horrible sight, Rex hated it. </p><p>If he did it right, he might be able to make everything better for his brothers. No more groundless battles, no more reasons to fear being sent back to Kamino because of a non curable injury. But to make that possible, he'd have to find out who had been down there, with him. With Cody, and Kix. Yet, it looked like he wasn't going back to the abyss. </p><p>That's what he thought, until he spotted a clone at the very far end of the landing site. He wasn't wearing armor, stood there in his blacks with the arms crossed in front of his chest. Coruscant Guard. A long shadow loomed over him, caused by the setting sun, moving closer and closer to the edge of the horizon.</p><p>Their eyes met, and once again, Rex was pulled back into the abyss. Back into the shallow water, cold air hitting his skin. Cody was in front of him again, stretching his hand out, but there was another face. The hand on his chest. </p><p>"Rex?" </p><p>Cody's hand on his shoulder pulled him back. </p><p>"Fox."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>Rex didn't answer, making his way down the ramp instead. Dodging the medics and shock troopers that were rushing through the landing site, and stopping as soon as he got close to Fox. </p><p>For second, none of them said anything. They were just looking, both of them searching for words, that none could seem to grasp. Cold water splashing against their ankles. </p><p>"Please tell me what's happening," Fox eventually said. There was something in his eyes that reminded Rex of Kix when he first met him. Confusion, lostness. </p><p>Rex looked at Cody, who stood beside him. They weren't sure how they should answer, mostly because the whole Force explanation they came up with, still sounded a bit unbelievable. But it was logical, in some way, that's why Rex answered. He made sure no one was paying attention to them, before he got directly to the point. There was no reason to talk around the subject. </p><p>"We believe we are force-sensitive." </p><p>It wasn't surprising to see the staggered expression making its way across Fox' face. Of course he didn't believe them right away, Fox had no evidence for that after all. But the look on his face shifted, as he seemed to think about it for a while. </p><p>"If you say so. I mean, you'd have to know what this is all about." </p><p>Now Rex was the one who was confused, until he remembered his first time down there. He could see why Fox would assume that. </p><p>"No, I don't know. I am just as confused as you are, it's... It's the only explanation we could come up with." </p><p>"Wait. So you actually don't know why this happened?"</p><p>"No." </p><p>Fox blinked. He seemed to think for a moment, looked like his whole worldview had completely shattered with just one word. He tried to hide it, but Rex could see behind it. The slight tone of desperation still sunk through, when he turned to look at Cody.</p><p>"And you also don't know anything about this?" </p><p>Cody simply shook his head.</p><p>"But I saw you."</p><p>"Where... Where did you see me?"</p><p>"When I was in the med bay, I got... pulled into the abyss again. Rex wasn't there, not this time, but you were. Standing in front of us, there was fire all around you. Felt like those flames were burning inside of me when I was back," Fox tried to explain, gesturing with his arms while he talked. Neither Cody nor Rex had any idea of what he was talking about. </p><p>But then Rex remembered. When Cody had explained what he was willing to give to find his brothers. The fire that had been burning in his eyes. So he wasn't the only one who'd experienced it. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Cody asked. </p><p>"When we were on the ship and discussing our plan," Rex started, turning towards the marshall commander. "And you explained to me, how much you cared for our brothers, there was this... determination in your expression. Like a fire." </p><p>It slowly started to click in Cody's mind, and he nodded, even though he still looked very confused. But it seemed that he didn't want a detailed explanation, because he changed the topic rather quickly. </p><p>"You said you were in the med bay. Why? Did you die?"</p><p>"Why is this the first thing you would assume?"</p><p>"Because, so far, it's the only connection we all seem to share." </p><p>Fox bit his lower lip, and looked at the ground. His gaze shifted from side to side, before he looked back up again. </p><p>"I... did. We were hunting down a suspect. He somehow managed to cut my throat, I don't know how. But he's in custody now." </p><p>Assumption confirmed. It was no coincidence, couldn't be. Not if all four of them had experienced it. </p><p>Rex explained his death, and then Cody's. They told Fox that the Jedi might know what is going on, because they certainly knew that <em>something</em> was going on. They needed to be careful, be cautious in what they did and their use of the Force. Rex had been doing it more unconsciously, and Fox told them he might have used the Froce as well, on accident. </p><p>"When my men carried me back to the headquarters, they were very sceptical of my condition. I told them I was fine, because I was, and they... They repeated what I said, with a weird undertone." </p><p>Rex thought about it. What Fox was telling them, it reminded him of a few occasions, in which Anakin had done something similar. When they had to interrogate prisoners he would wave his hand around and order them to tell the truth. It wasn't unlikely that Fox might have done something similar, completely on accident. </p><p>"Has it happened again?" Rex asked.</p><p>Suddenly, Fox went very quiet. He bit his lower lip again, looking down and avoiding eye contact. He seemed very nervous all of a sudden, but before either Rex or Cody could push him to answer, fast steps were approaching them. They all turned around, looking at the direction the noise was coming from. It was only now, when they realized, that the landing site was almost completely empty. Only a few clones from the Coruscant Guard were still around, everyone from the 501st and 212th was already gone. They were the only ones left. </p><p>Rex immediately recognized the clone approaching them. But before he could even open his mouth, darkness filled his vision, cold water on his feet and hands, cold air hitting his skin. Cody and Fox were in front of him, kneeling in the water just like he did, but there was someone else. A new face, scar over his eye, hand on his leg.</p><p>"Wolffe?" </p><p>Wolffe stopped in front of them, visibly exhausted, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't wearing his armor, and that's when Rex remembered that the 104th was on leave as well. That's why he was here. But how did he knew they were here? </p><p>"I've been looking for you," Wolffe stated, as he looked at the three of them, pausing when he saw Fox. He looked a little confused at first, but started nodding only a second later. </p><p>"How did you find us?" Cody asked, a frown on his face.</p><p>"I saw you," Wolffe answered and took a last, deep breath.</p><p>"In the abyss?" </p><p>"Yes, there too," He nodded, but then he shook his head. "But I saw you <em>here.</em> So I rushed over, because I didn't know when you would be leaving."</p><p>Rex was confused. A vision maybe? But why would something so insignificant be a vision? Them being at a landing site? He understood what happened with Cody, kind of, at least. If it was a vision, then everyone else would have had it, too, right? And they would all come to the landing site, because Rex and Cody were both there.</p><p>"It came to you as a... something like a vision?" Rex asked, just to be sure. </p><p>But Wolffe shook his head. </p><p>"Oh, no. I was meditating, actually, because General Plo had advised me to do that, so I-" </p><p>Wolffe stopped talking. Cody, Rex and Fox were all staring at him, in something that could probably be described as shock. Their eyes were widened, as if they didn't believe what he had just said. Wolffe stared back at them, a heavy silence suddenly resting between them. You could hear a beat of wings in the distance, the scream of an animal, probably a bird. </p><p>"Did you... tell General Plo about this?" </p><p>Wolffe pressed his lips together, clenching his jaw. He had neither confirmed nor denied the question, but his reaction alone told Rex that he did. And it told Cody and Fox as well, as they both started to freak out only seconds later. Rex didn't listen, as Cody and Fox told Wolffe about all the risks, how bad it was that he did that, and why would he even think about telling a <em>Jedi Master</em> about all of this, while Wolffe tried to justify his actions. That the general wouldn't tell the Council, because Wolffe had asked him to, and that he trusted the general with his life. </p><p>All Rex could think about, was that the Council was probably having a meeting right at this moment. He had seen Anakin's and Obi-Wan's sceptical gazes, he wasn't blind. He had seen them exiting the cruiser in a hurry, together with Ahsoka. They should be in their temple by now, all the way up in that chamber they always met in. And every other High Council member was there, too. </p><p>"Did you tell him about us? That you saw us?" Rex asked, cutting through the raised voices of his brothers. They needed to keep it down, someone could overhear them. </p><p>"I did. He said I should wait until we meet again, so we could talk about all of this. And when I continued to be... 'restless', he wanted me to meditate. Apparently the Jedi do it all the time, so he thought it might help," Wolffe answered, keeping his attention on Rex and ignoring the glances the other two were giving him. </p><p>"This is the worst, Wolffe! When General Plo tells the Council, Obi- General Kenobi will find out, and then they will connect the dots and we're all-" Cody ranted, stopping himself and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. </p><p>Rex had to agree with Cody. If the general tells the Council, all their effort would be for nothing. Their brothers would continue to be lost in the endless darkness of the abyss with no one to guide them. Their plan would crumble to dust, as they would get sent back to Kamino, or taken to the Jedi Temple.</p><p>"Listen, don't think I didn't have any concerns when I decided to tell him. I did, but I trust him." </p><p>There was no reason for Wolffe to lie, both Cody and Fox knew that, so they didn't try to continue to argue with him. They all knew how bad of an idea this was, but what could they change? General Plo was probably already in the Council meeting, it wasn't like they could just march in and have a quick private talk with him. </p><p>"So we just... wait?" Fox asked, looking at the others. His foot was tapping against the ground, impatiently. "I have... I still have work to do." </p><p>Fox was already making moves to leave, but Rex stopped him. This might be a good opportunity to tell both Fox and Wolffe about the plan he and Cody had. He only brushed over it, not going into great detail. He did understand that Fox wanted to leave, for some important reason, that certainly didn't involve work. Fox wasn't a good liar. </p><p>In the end, all they could do was wait. They raised their gazes, staring up at the temple above them. The outcome of that meeting would heavily impact everything that will happen after it. The Jedi could rush out of the building, looking for them, bringing them to the Council to decide what will happen to them. Maybe they won't, continue to eye them from the side with a continuous suspicion radiating from them. </p><p>It all came down to this particular meeting.</p><p>
  <strong> - THE BLOODHOUNDS - </strong>
</p><p>"State your matter of concern." </p><p>The room was illuminated by the setting sun, long shadows being casted on the floor. Because of the urgency with which Anakin had contacted the Council, the atmosphere in the room was tense. It had sounded like an emergency.</p><p>"Something has happened," Anakin began, getting a few raised eyebrows from the Jedi Masters in the room. "With the Force," he added, his voice serious and a little tense.</p><p>"Explain," Mace Windu demanded, had his arms crossed in front of his chest, sceptical.</p><p>"I can't really explain it, I don't know <em>what</em> it is, either."</p><p>The Council was looking at him, their expression hasn't changed at all. Anakin couldn't quiet understand why though, how could they not know what he was talking about? This <em>heaviness,</em> was appearing more and more frequently. Maybe not as intense as it had been back on the battlefield, when Rex got shot, but it was still present. </p><p>"A few rotations ago, when I was with the 501st in the Outer Rim, I sensed a disturbance. Deep within in the Force," Anakin explained, throwing a glance at his padawan, who had been silently standing next to him throughout the meeting.<br/>
"I sensed it, too," she remarked, keeping her gaze on Windu. </p><p>"We thought it was nothing at first, but then... Everything started to lift up from the ground. As if someone was using the Force. And there was this..."</p><p>
  <em>"Heaviness?"</em>
</p><p>Windu was raising a brow at him, as if he already knew about this.</p><p>"I've experienced something similar," the Jedi Master stated, looking around at the Council, who nodded in agreement. So they did know about this after all. </p><p>"We have a theory where it could come from," Ahsoka said, a little fast. She was concerned the Council might send them away, if they could not provide any viable information. She and Anakin weren't part of the Council after all, there was no specific reason for them to stay. Anakin threw her a glance, but she didn't look at him.</p><p>Windu nodded, making a small gesture to signal her that she should continue talking.</p><p>"Um, just before it happened, Captain Rex was killed. Well, we thought he was," Ahsoka explained, fidgeting with her hands. "After that... incident, it looked like he was perfectly fine again." </p><p>There was a frown on Windu's face, he raised a hand up to chin, thinking. Anakin and Ahsoka turned to look at Obi-Wan, who was sitting in one of the chairs. </p><p>"Master Windu," he started, getting the Jedi's attention. "I can add to that. Something similar happened to Commander Cody. While there was nothing floating in the sky, he should've been dead nonetheless." </p><p>It caused a chain reaction, some Jedi Masters spoke up as well, visibly confused, but reporting a similar occurrence.</p><p>"On my mission with Master Secura, Commander Bly and Commander Bacara got heavily injured. Our medic reported their deaths, but on our way back to the base, they... woke up," Master Mundi reported, seemingly still confused about that event. </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka looked around the room, but it looked like that was everyone. Ahsoka had thought that maybe Master Plo knew something, as he was always around 104th, but he stayed quiet. </p><p>"Have you talked to the clones about this topic?" </p><p>Anakin shook his head. No, he hasn't. He thought that maybe he should've, but he wasn't thinking straight when all of this happened. He was just happy that Rex was still around, and started to truly think about everything when they were already on their way back to Coruscant. It was Obi-Wan who suggested to take this matter to the Council first, to discuss a proper method to proceed this issue. </p><p>"No, I haven't. We thought it would be better to talk to the Council first." </p><p>Windu looked at him, a slight hint of surprise in his eyes. Since when did Anakin care about the Council's opinion? He looked around the room, the Jedi Masters were deep in thought, thinking of the best way to proceed. </p><p>"I think we should talk to them now, I mean," Ahsoka began, taking a step forward, "if they are force-sensitive, we have to-" </p><p>"Ahsoka." The young padawan looked up at her master, an apologetic expression on her face, when she took a step back again. </p><p>"It's critical we take action immediately," Master Windu said, shifting in his seat. "We can't risk to lose them to the dark side." </p><p>"Are we taking them into the Order?" Master Plo had leaned forward, fingers interlocked with each other. </p><p>"We have to." </p><p>The Jedi Master was already standing up, ready to go and find the clones that were mentioned. The other's followed his example, but stopped, as Yoda raised his voice. </p><p>"The Force as we know it, this is not."</p><p>"Master Yoda?" </p><p>"Follow us, the clones will not."</p><p>Yoda got up from his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face, as he made his way around the room. </p><p>"Why wouldn't they?" Anakin asked. He knew Rex, he trusted him. Over the course of the last years, their relationship had grown exponentially, and how often had they risked their life for each other? He understood how Rex might feel right now, lost and confused, that's why he probably didn't talk to him. Anakin wished he'd talked earlier with him, but he himself had only a vague understanding of the current events. He trusted Obi-Wan with the decision to take this to the Council first, expecting they would share a similar opinion. But now he got told that the clones wouldn't listen to him? That <em>Rex</em> wouldn't listen to him?</p><p>"Bigger than us, this is. Observe, we will have to." Yoda laid his eyes on him, his voice calm, like it always was, speaking with a tone of wisdom and giving no explanations.</p><p>"But is this really the right decision to make?" Master Windu looked down at the Grand Master, and Anakin really had not expected him to react this way. Windu was a person who clearly differentiates the Jedi Order from the ongoing war, and the clones were part of the war, not the Jedi Order. </p><p>"Trust us, the clones do not. Run and hide, they will," Yoda explained, and Anakin wished he would tell them how he'd know that. Rex trusted him and Ahsoka, and Cody certainly trusted Obi-Wan. He should've guessed that the Council would come to a decision like this, because they always did. Always decided things that made no sense or were clearly wrong. </p><p>"So do we just pretend we don't know anything?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing Yoda with a questioning look. </p><p>"The clones are in charge of a lot of soldiers. We need them and their abilities for the war, and shouldn't distract them with our training," a Jedi Master said, and others agreed with her. </p><p>"They are too old for the training anyway," another one remarked. </p><p>Anakin was astounded. How could the opinions of so many people change all at once? Not talking to the clones would probably only make things worse. </p><p>"So the Council has come to a decision?" Master Windu looked around the room, and after collective nodding, he turned his attention towards Anakin. He didn't say anything, but Anakin already knew what he wanted to tell him, his warning gaze said it all. And he surely wouldn't listen. </p><p>"Come on, Snips." </p><p>This was Rex they were talking about. Anakin would never lie to him, and not telling him about this was just as bad. Now he and Ahsoka had just have to find him. </p><p>
  <strong> - THE LYNX - </strong>
</p><p>Rex had taken off his armor to be as comfortable as he could, sitting only in his blacks on a bed that wasn't his. It was quiet in the barracks, most of the clones had went out, like they did every day when they were on leave. The others were all in the med bay, and the medics were with them. Kix had been kind enough to allow them to, more or less, hide in his room, so they could make sure whether or not the Jedi were looking for them or not. </p><p>It was only him, Cody and Wolffe in the room, Kix had gone immediately back to his work and Fox had abandoned them halfway through the barracks, for 'work'. </p><p>Wolffe had advised Rex, that he should try meditating as well. It had shown him that he and Cody would arrive, so maybe Rex could see someone, too. It would definitely help them, so he gave it a try. </p><p>Wolffe was sitting on the only chair in the room, while Cody had sat down on the ground. They were both looking at him, which made Rex a little nervous, but he closed his eyes anyway, leaning back against the cold wall behind him. Rex had never meditated before, so he wasn't exactly sure what he should do. But Wolffe had apparently figured it out, so he will, too. </p><p>Cody and Wolffe were absolutely still, not talking or making any other noises. But Rex could still feel their gaze on him, as his mind slowly started to drift away. The air around him got colder, a slight breeze blowing against his skin. Everything was completely dark, but then a light appeared. And then another one. Soon enough, Rex felt cold water splashing against his ankles, and the endless void of the abyss stretched out before him. </p><p>He took a moment to take in his surroundings, but there wasn't anything that had changed in the appearance of the abyss. Still cold, still wet. Still no end in sight. But there was a major difference to the other times he'd been here. The void figures were there again, but they weren't looking at him, nor moving in his direction. Most of them were lying on the floor, move less. Others stood still, staring into thin air. And at the very far edge of the horizon, Rex could barely see anything, some figures were floating. Slowly drifting in the air, lifted by an invisible force. </p><p>Rex counted five figures that were lying around them, and though they had no face, he could still see that three of them were Cody, Wolffe and Fox. He bent down, looking at one that he couldn't identify. Rex wondered why they were lying on the floor. They didn't look dead, they couldn't, Cody, Wolffe and Fox were all alive, it looked more like they were sleeping, or unconscious. </p><p>Slowly, Rex reached down and laid his hand onto the shoulder on one of them. But nothing happened. He tried shaking the figure, but it didn't move. </p><p>He stood up again, carefully making his way around the figures on the ground, wading through the water farther away from the midst of this place. He passed other figures, few of them standing, most of them lying still on the ground. </p><p>A little farther away, there were four void figures that were standing close together. Well, one of them was standing, the rest was on the floor. Rex stopped in front of them, looking closely at its non-existent face, before he raised his hand once more, again going for the shoulder. This time, something happened. </p><p>Different place, no longer the abyss. Hard, dry ground under his feet. One second, everything was cold. There was ice all over the place, snow falling from the sky. In another, the opposite. Fire stretching up to the sky, devouring everything in their path, ash falling from the sky. The vision flickered, switching between ice and fire. </p><p>There was a clone in front of him, kneeling on the ground and staring down at a helmet. Rex couldn't see his face, but he recognized the armor, painted with deep red markings. </p><p>Clone commando. </p><p>When he looked closer, buried in the snow and ash, he could identify other helmets, again from clone commandos.<br/>
There was a deep wave of grief that rushed over him, regret and sorrow, and Rex was at this place for only a second longer, before his vision shifted again. </p><p>Rain dropped on his skin, and he heard the familiar sound of landing shuttle. He was on Coruscant again, at the Jedi Temple. It was dark and cold, and even though Rex had no proof, it felt like this was today. Not happening in this exact moment, but very soon. A vision similar to the one Wolffe had, where he saw Rex and Cody at the landing site. Only that this time it wasn't him and Cody, it was the clone he saw just seconds ago, with the red markings on his armor. He exited the shuttle, together with three other commandos. They had to two repulsorlifts with them, and to Rex they looked like <em>coffins.</em></p><p>General Kenobi was there, Genereal Plo too, as well as two other Jedi he couldn't recognize. They were talking, but the only thing Rex heard was the rain. </p><p>He was back in Kix' room.</p><p>Cody and Wolffe were still looking at him, as if he'd been gone for a mere second and not longer. </p><p>"Did you see something?" Cody asked, inching closer towards Rex. </p><p>Rex opened his mouth, needing to search for words to properly communicate what he'd seen. He felt rushed, the commandos he saw had probably already entered the atmosphere. </p><p>"Clone commandos. At the Jedi Temple. They should be there any moment now. General Kenobi and General Plo were also there." </p><p>"And you saw them in the abyss?" Wolffe asked, already standing up from his chair and moving towards the door. Clone commandos were barely ever on Coruscant, always on missions and away on other planets. If they didn't hurry, they might already be on their way to yet another mission. </p><p>"All four of them."</p><p>"On my way." </p><p>The door closed behind him, and they could hear Wolffe's steps fading in the distance. </p><p>"Clone commandos," Cody whispered and Rex turned his head to look at him, the marshall commander was still sitting on the floor. Rex knew there were some clone commandos with the 212th, but he didn't know how much he had to do with them.</p><p>"Did one of them have yellow armor?" There was a look in Cody's eyes that Rex hasn't seen before, not on him,at least. He couldn't quiet describe it, but the closest word he found, was <em>hope.</em> But as Rex tried to remember, he realized that neither of them had. There was the one with red markings, and another had orange coloring. But no, none of them had yellow armor.</p><p>He shook his head, and Cody sighed. Not like he normally did, though. There was this deep sadness in it, and it made Rex feel bad, a clenching feeling in his gut. He had no idea who this clone with yellow armor was, and he wished he could help Cody in some way, but he couldn't. All he could do was to provide consolation. He moved a little to the side, and tapped the mattress next to him. </p><p>Cody stood up, tossing the shoes he'd been wearing to the side, and sat down next to Rex. Almost on instinct, he laid his hand onto his shoulder, letting Rex rest his arm around him. It helped, and Cody appreciated his help, he really did.</p><p>Of course there was a certain curiosity in Rex, he'd like to know who the clone with yellow armor was, and exactly how important he was to Cody, because he <em>certainly</em> was. Rex'd like to know in which way, but it was obvious that Cody didn't want to talk about it, and he respected that, so he stayed quiet.</p><p>Now they were just waiting for Wolffe to come back, hopefully with the squad of Commandos. But Rex didn't know how long it would take to convince them, or if they would actually believe him. Maybe the Jedi were looking for them, because General Plo had talked, and Wolffe just ran straight at them. And even though it was more than likely that this might be the case, Rex didn't feel any sense of threat. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had the feeling that everything was fine.<br/>
Maybe it was just Cody, who was leaning on him, eyes closed. </p><p>Perhaps he could try to go back again, maybe he could find someone else. </p><p>So Rex closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths, and focused. Concentrating on where he wanted to go, letting his mind drift away just like before. The cold breeze washed through the air again, and cold water splashed against his ankles. The sky lit up, and he was back in the abyss. </p><p>There was one thing that he noticed almost immediately. </p><p>While there were still five figures directly around him, one of them was now sitting. Last time he was here, Rex hadn't seen any of them sit before. And when Rex looked closer, he recognized Cody. Cody was the one who was sitting. </p><p>Rex was here to look for clones they didn't know about, but still, his first reaction was to kneel and touch Cody, just to see what it would do.</p><p>It did nothing. </p><p>Rex didn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved. When he had touched the clone commando, he'd experienced so many negative emotions at once, he didn't know if he wanted to find out what ever he'll see from Cody. So Rex slowly moved away, leaving Cody alone in the water, while he himself moved in the same direction he went earlier. Another thing he noticed, he'd woken up in the same spot like last time, surrounded by the same five figures. So maybe he could move around this place freely, but everytime he left and came back, he would start at the same spot again. </p><p>The majority of the void figures was still lying on the ground, and when Rex spotted the group of four again, they were all lying on the floor as well. </p><p>His gaze shifted, looking around the area, and he frowned. Not too far from, another figure, standing, but there was something different about it. He only realized when he got closer, but it was way smaller than the rest of them. A younger clone? Odd, but Rex hasn't really thought about it. If younger clones could be affected by this or not. </p><p>It gave Rex a weird feeling. To know that a <em>child</em> had to deal with all of this? </p><p>He raised his hand, touching its shoulder. He was expecting to see a different place again, taking the role as an observer once more, but not this time. Instead, the face of the clone became visible to him, as did the rest of his body. Rex hasn't seen him before, but the pure <em>horror</em> in his eyes triggered every protective instinct Rex had. He was so taken aback by all the <em>fear</em> and <em>shock,</em> that he didn't realize that the clone was slightly older than their usual cadets, until he was already back in Kix' room. But there was another thing. </p><p>He was wearing a prison uniform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Escape Velocity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> - THE LYNX - </strong>
</p><p>"He was wearing a prison uniform." </p><p>Cody was looking at him, a worried expression on his face. Rex had told him about the kid he saw in the abyss. It had reminded him of an incident that Anakin once told him about. A young clone who had sabotaged the Endurance, which then caused it to crash on the surface of Vanqor, killing almost the whole crew in the process. Apparently it had been an assassination attempt on General Windu, which had failed, obviously, otherwise he wouldn't be still around. In the end, he willingly turned himself in, and admitted that what he did was wrong, but would never forget what Windu had done.</p><p>"I've heard about it," Cody said, his gaze shifted towards the wall. "What happened on the Endurance. Tragic." </p><p>It was. And now that Rex was thinking about it, he couldn't understand why. That clone, Boba, he believed, he was one of them, their brother, but he had sacrificed the life of others like it was nothing. Something only a cold-blooded murderer would do. Yet, when Rex had met him in the abyss, he looked like everything but a murderer. Scared, horrified, like he'd been to hell and crawled back out. He had looked so fragile and lost, and Rex could not live with the fact, that he was inside this prison all alone. </p><p>"We need to get him out of there." </p><p>Cody looked back at him, frowning. </p><p>"He is in there for a reason." </p><p>"I know," Rex replied, sighing. He knew. But Boba was just a kid, twelve years old at max, and while Rex and Cody were not significantly older than him themselves, Rex still had that... urge to protect him. He didn't know why or from what, but Rex didn't feel comfortable leaving him there all alone, all locked up. </p><p>"But if you'd seen him... How scared he was. I mean...," Rex searched for words, but couldn't properly express how he felt. </p><p>"If we're not loyal to our brothers, then who are we loyal to?" </p><p>Cody didn't answer, he just sighed and looked at a wall.</p><p>"Maybe we can ask Fox-" Rex started, but his voice got cut off by the sound of his comlink. He could see it blinking through the different parts of his armor, that were sitting next to the closet were Kix stored his stuff in. </p><p>There were two options that came to Rex' mind, on who was contacting him. Either it was Wolffe, and he would inform him about the clone commandos, or the worse option, it was Anakin. Panic rose in Rex' chest. Did General Plo talk? Did he tell the Council, and now Anakin was trying to find him? Before he could get away? </p><p>Cody stared at him with widened eyes, had the same concerns. </p><p>Rex looked back the comlink, his heart was beating fast, pounding in his ears, as he stood up, slowly reaching for the communicator. His gaze flickered to Cody, and Rex could tell that he wasn't doing any better than him. He took a breath, and then another, before he answered the comlink. </p><p>"Rex? Rex, do you hear me?" </p><p>Anakin. </p><p>Rex froze, cutting the line of communication with one single press of a button, and the room went silent. He heard the blood rushing through his ears, and tried his best not to make any noise. Where was he? Was he already here? In the barracks? How much time had they left, before he would open every single door to look for them? </p><p>The comlink blinked again, and Rex nearly threw it out of his hand, but he held onto it. It was almost certain, that it was Anakin again, but Rex answered it nonetheless. Something told him to.</p><p>"Rex? General Skywalker and Commander Tano are looking for you, they're almost in the barracks, you need to get out," Wolffe's voice rustled through the comlink. </p><p>The short moment of tranquility that Rex felt, when he heard Wolffe's voice, was promptly disturbed by the things he had to say. Almost in the barracks? Not good. If they stayed here, there would be no way they were getting out as soon as Anakin and Ahsoka were here. There were only two entries to the barracks, and if they were smart enough, they would come through both of them, leaving Cody and Rex with no way to exit the building. He knew them, that's exactly what they were going to do.</p><p>Rex was rushing to get his armor back on, and Cody did the same.</p><p>"How do they even know you're here?" Cody asked, confused, out of breath, maybe a bit irritated. </p><p>"I always go to the barracks first when we get back to Coruscant. It's only logical they would look for me here first," Rex explained, loosely throwing his kama on, before he reached for his helmet. He opened the door seconds later, barely noticing how Cody grabbed one of his holstered blaster pistols. </p><p>He and Cody made their way down the hallway, passing a few confused looking troopers in the process. Rex tried to listen, tried to mimic what he had done back on the ship, with Kix and Jesse. His pace slowed down, and he almost stopped, if Cody hadn't dragged him along. There was nothing, Rex couldn't hear anything besides the usual chatter between soldiers. </p><p>They turned a corner without looking, running straight into Fives and Echo.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>The ARC troopers stared at him in confusion, maybe because they had noticed how tight Rex' grip around his blaster pistol was, maybe because he and Cody were 'still' wearing their armor. Rex didn't acknowledge them at first, looking behind him to make sure neither Anakin nor Ahsoka were there.</p><p>"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Echo asked, visibly worried, and Rex wished he had the time to explain, but he didn't, he needed to get out. </p><p>"We can't talk now," Cody replied, and finally started to move again, pushing the ARCs to the side, and continuing down the hallway. Rex followed him, giving Fives and Echo a last apologetic look, which they couldn't see, because he was wearing his helmet, before he returned to Cody's side. He was thankful they didn't follow them, and probably thought it was a weird incident and nothing more. On the other hand, they knew in which direction they went. </p><p>Rex' comlink blinked again, and for some reason, he knew it was Wolffe.</p><p>"We're waiting at Landing Site 4," he said, and cut the connection before Rex could reply. Landing Site 4 was the one right outisde the barracks, so all they had to do was leave the building, and Wolffe would be waiting for them right outisde. But why 'we'? He wasn't alone? </p><p>"The commandos are with him," he answered for himself aloud, and in the corner of his eye he saw Cody nodding. How did he get the commandos to join him? Rex would've wasted more time on that thought, if they wouldn't be running to the nearest exit right now. </p><p>Another corner, they ran down the hallway, and then-</p><p>Stopped. </p><p>Ahsoka. </p><p>She was turning a corner, jogging, looking around, before her eyes met his. There was a short moment of silence, and she understood. She understood that Rex and Cody were running away, that they were scared, panicking, didn't know what to do and just following their fight-or-flight response. Still, she called out, starting to run right at them. </p><p>"Rex! Rex, wait!"</p><p>But Rex had already turned around, sprinting in another direction with Cody right on his heels. His focus was solely on getting to the exit, and with Ahsoka behind them, they just had to run in a circle and their way out would be laid out in front of them. </p><p>"Rex! Rex, stop!" </p><p>Rex didn't listen, why should he? This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to go to the Order, or back to Kamino. And to prevent that, he needed to get as far away from Anakin and Ahsoka as he could. It didn't make him hate them, no way it would. They were following orders, they had to. The Council said to get them, and they were just doing what the Council ordered. They understood him, knew that he didn't want this. </p><p>They were just following orders, right? </p><p>Another corner. There was the exit, the door to the landing site, right in front of them. </p><p>"Rex!" Anakin's voice echoed through the hallway, and for a second, Rex allowed himself to stop. A quick glance over his shoulder, Anakin wasn't running, not until Rex himself started to run. Cody was already in front of him, hasn't stopped, hastily opening the door.</p><p>It was raining outside, the sky was dark, water came down crashing on Rex' armor and he almost slipped. It was cold, the strong wind made the rain hit his visor and Rex had trouble seeing. But he still saw the light of the Nu-class shuttle, maybe a hundred or so meters in front of him. Its ramp was extended, and a single clone was standing on it, holding onto the side wall. </p><p>Wolffe.</p><p>Cody was already several meters in front of him, and Rex was trying to keep up with him, but he couldn't resist to turn around once more. This time, Anakin and Ahsoka were much closer than before, almost within arms reach, and they would've gotten him, if Rex wouldn't have listened to what his instincts told him to do. </p><p>He had raised the pistol faster than he could look, pointing it straight at his general. </p><p>"Stay back!" </p><p>Rex didn't expect them to stop, they knew he would never shoot them. But they did anyway, and he didn't understand why. They were following orders, right? So why would they stop and not knock the blaster right out of Rex' hand? He took a few steps back. A trick? A ruse? What was their goal? </p><p>Anakin put his hands up, and when Rex pointed the pistol at Ahsoka, she did the same. </p><p>Rex was shaking, not thinking straight. </p><p>"Stay! Don't move!" He ordered, slowly putting a greater distance between them. But they didn't stop moving, they were mimicking his steps, keeping the distance the same, while Rex made his way to the shuttle.</p><p>"We don't want to hurt you, Rex! We just wanna talk," Anakin said, his voice calm and steady. But Rex didn't want to hear any of this. It's what the Council told them to say, right? They were just following orders, otherwise they wouldn't have let it come to this in the first place, right? </p><p>"I said don't move!" And to his surprise, they did stop moving, and for some reason, Rex did the same. As if he was waiting for them to say that he could leave, that the Council would be looking for them and that they would do everything they could to prevent them from getting them. But they didn't. </p><p>"Rex, listen, please. We want to help!" </p><p>
  <em>He is lying.</em>
</p><p>Yes, Anakin lied. He'd lied so many times to the Council, or to General Kenobi, why wouldn't he lie now? </p><p>Rex couldn't keep his hand steady, it was shaking, but his grip stayed tight. It told him to shoot them. They were trying to hurt him, he had every right to do so. But he couldn't. It was <em>Anakin</em>. It was <em>Ahsoka</em>. Rex could never.</p><p>He was watching them closely, moving his blaster whenever one of them made even the slightest of movements. Anakin's gaze shifted to Rex' blaster, and then back at him, thinking. A trick, he was planning something, but before Rex could properly react, Anakin had already waved his hand, only a little. But it was enough for the Force to knock the pistol out of his hands and sent it sliding across the wet ground.</p><p>Now Rex was unarmed, and he expected them to run straight at him, but they stayed where they were, looking between Rex and the blaster on the floor. They were waiting. For what? For him to make the next move? Rex failed to put any more thought into it, because the blue blaster bolts that were cutting through the air caught his attention instead. Cody had started to shoot, causing Anakin and Ahsoka to ignite their lightsabers, ready to deflect the incoming shots. But Cody missed, shot like a cadet in his first simulation. His shots didn't land anywhere near the Jedi, but they still did the job by distracting them long enough, so he could grab Rex by his shoulder, and pull him towards the shuttle. </p><p>As soon as Rex set foot on the ramp, the shuttle started to take off. He watched Anakin and Ahsoka looking after him, and in the corner of his eye he saw clones exiting the same door he and Cody had rushed through earlier. They were holding their rifles tight, looking for whatever threat had caused a trooper to shoot his blaster. But the only thing they saw were two Jedi with their ignited lightsabers, watching as a shuttle with at least three clones on board slowly left Coruscant. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Words weren't exchanged until they had entered hyperspace. It gave Rex some time to process on what had just happened. </p><p>Even though they all had agreed on leaving the GAR sooner or later, this was not how the former captain of the 501st would have pictured it. There were so many things wrong, Rex couldn't come up with a plan to fix all of this. </p><p>Kix and Fox, they were still on Coruscant. Rex left them, left them lost and without guidance. He wouldn't be there for them, neither would Cody or Wolffe. And it wasn't just them, all his men, the 501st, he had abandoned them. Had betrayed them. </p><p>He was a horrible captain.</p><p>For a moment, he allowed himself to look up from the floor, his gaze searching for the former commanders, who were sitting in front of him. They were staring into thin air, probably thinking about the same thing. That they have left their men. They weren't saying anything, but Rex knew them. Knew, that they were probably giving themselves the fault for this, just like Rex was. But whose fault was it in the end? Was it Wolffe's? He'd talked to General... to Plo Koon about this after all. Without him the Jedi wouldn't be looking for them now, they wouldn't have had to leave. </p><p>Rex decided quickly, that giving anyone the fault for this wouldn't work. They had to stick together now, they were sitting in the same-</p><p>"We have to show you something." </p><p>Rex turned his head. The clone commandos, Delta Squad, had suddenly appeared in the room, three of them. Odd, he didn't remember hearing them opening the door. </p><p>Boss, the leader of their squad, was holding a holoprojector. He held it tight in his hand, not yet revealing whatever he wanted to show them. </p><p>"What is it?" Cody got up from his seat, Rex and Wolffe following his example, and they all inched closer. </p><p>Rex had a bad feeling, a premonition that this wasn't something good. It showed in the way the commandos moved, how Boss spoke and the way their bodies shifted. </p><p>"We are heading to Devaron right now," the sergeant explained. "The battalion that's stationed there is being commanded by Commander Trauma. They were attacked by the Seps only a few hours ago. Took out most of their men and destroyed their outposts." </p><p>Rex had never heard of that battalion or their commander, but it gave him a weird feeling. The way Boss told them all of this made it appear like Trauma and his men had barely managed to fight the droid army off, and it made him think back to the battle that has taken place only roughly a rotation ago. It made him think back to all the causalities, the fallen men, <em>his</em> fallen men. And all the clones that were suffering from severe burns, or broken bones, missing limbs. Some of them were blind. Rex could only imagine how bad it must be for Trauma and his men. </p><p>Boss explained a little more, told them that the Republic Navy should be taking most of their men to the next medical station very soon, while also sending regular troops as reinforcements, in case of another attack. Rex was only halfway listening, because he couldn't ignore the disrespectful stare one of the commandos was giving him. He was wearing a helmet, but Rex could still feel how his gaze was practically cutting through him. It was the one with the red markings, Sev, how he'd found out earlier. The same clone who he'd seen in the abyss. He wasn't saying anything, hasn't said anything for the whole ride. But he was staring, because he recognized him, recognized Rex. From the abyss? From the vision with the ice and the fire? Maybe he wanted answers, wanted guidance, maybe something entirely else. Rex couldn't read his mind. </p><p>"What about their general? What's with them?" Wolffe asked, after Boss had ended with his exposition.</p><p>"That's why we had to show you this," The commando took the holoprojector, laid it in his hand and activated it. It was security footage, was obvious from the first frame alone. It showed two Jedi, probably the general of the battalion and his padawan. There was a clone sitting in front if them, and by the armor accessories Rex guessed, it was probably Commander Trauma. </p><p>It didn't look like something special at first glance. They were just sitting in front of each other, simply talking. </p><p>
  <em>"Do you know what you just did?" The Jedi asked. Trauma shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You used a force ability. Where did you learn it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't," Trauma answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trauma, this is important. You need to tell me who showed you how to do that." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nobody did." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't lie to me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not lying!" Trauma stood up from his chair and looked down at the general. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it the truth? Nobody taught you how to do that?" The Jedi asked, carefully examining the commander with his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!" Trauma replied, frustration in his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I think it's crucial, that we take action." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trauma slowly sat down again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You used a force ability called Force Destruction. It's a dark side force ability and can only be mastered with intense training and concentration. ... Did something happen to you, Trauma?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The commander looked up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"An event that didn't seem natural to you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't tell the Council." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trauma, you might be force-sensitive. I have to tell the Council." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Please. Please don't tell them. I beg you." </em>
</p><p>Rex felt a lot of empathy for a clone he barely knew. Trauma sounded so desperate, helpless. He wanted to help him, tell him everything would be alright again. But the tape wasn't over yet, and the more it progressed, more emotions crashed down on Rex. Concern, a dark premonition, shock, and then, fear. </p><p>At a certain point he couldn't keep watching anymore, had to turn his gaze away. It would have never occurred to him, not once, that a clone, a <em>brother</em> would do something like this. Something so... Rex wasn't able to describe it. Horrific, terrifying, maybe. It should've caused him to lose all of his former empathy for Trauma. But it didn't. He was just scared, right? Was acting on impulse, not thinking straight. His fear of what might have happened if the Council knew about him, made him act irrational. It wasn't his fault, was it? </p><p>He had been in the abyss, just like them. He was just <em>scared.</em> Just like Boba was. He was simply lost, like Kix and Fox. </p><p>"He's dangerous. A threat," Boss suddenly said.</p><p>"We're heading to Devaron to put him down."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Through Fire And Flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> - THE MOUNTAIN LION - </strong>
</p>
<p>"We are heading to Devaron to put him down." </p>
<p>"Put him down?" Cody repeated. He watched as Boss turned the projector off and put it away. <br/>"You want to kill him?" </p>
<p>"That's what I'm saying." </p>
<p>Cody stared in disbelief. Hard to see with the helmet on, but his body language spoke for itself. He thought he didn't understand Boss at first, and had to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. They wanted to kill Trauma? Kill a <em>brother?</em></p>
<p>"I don't see your problem. You just saw how he killed not one but <em>two</em> Jedi. With the <em>Force.</em>" Boss sounded persistent and almost aggressive. <br/>"He didn't act out of self defense and neither were the Jedi posing an active threat towards the Republic or himself. He acted without any logical reason and therefore must be held accountable for his actions."</p>
<p>Wolffe took a step forward, a hint of aggression in his movements.<br/>"Why do you speak like you have the right to hold him accountable? Why do you act like you have the right to take his life?" Wolffe got close to Boss' face and Cody hoped this wouldn't develop into a fight. While yes, he totally agreed with Wolffe, but there was no need for violence. Not yet, at least. </p>
<p>"Someone has to do something about it. And those people are us." Boss didn't back away and stood his ground. </p>
<p>"But we have to give him a chance," Rex cut in. "We have to at least ask him why he did what he did." </p>
<p>"There is no way to guarantee that he won't attack us. He attacked the Jedi and we have to assume that they probably weren't the only people he killed." Boss still didn't let anyone change his mind. </p>
<p>Cody would've liked to try and use his rank to convince them to at least let them talk with Trauma first. But right now he, as well as Rex and Wolffe were no longer part of the GAR. They were deserters and they should be happy that Delta Squad valued their connection through the abyss enough to have helped them.<br/>Cody stopped in his thoughts. Of course. The abyss. Their connection. Why didn't he think of this sooner?</p>
<p>"But think about this," he started, taking a step forward and moved Wolffe away from Boss, taking his place instead. Boss didn't move a muscle.<br/>"He was in the abyss just like us. And he is probably scared and lost and needs someone to explain all of this to him." Cody took his helmet off, held it tight in his hands. </p>
<p>"He <em>died.</em> He died just like all of us. Like you. I bet it also wasn't a pleasant experience for you, was it?" Cody got close to Boss, put his face right in front of his and he wished to see facial expression right now. If his words had any effect.<br/>"Now I know you clone commandos handle stuff a little differently, but put yourself in his shoes. You are alone, you don't know what his happening and your general, who you have trusted since the beginning of this war, doesn't listen to you at all and wants to expose you to the Council. Send you back to Kamino, or force you to join their cult. He had no other choice." </p>
<p>Cody was tempted to push Boss, just a little, for how he was so stupid to not have thought like this first. In the end he didn't, he knew by first hand that you shouldn't challenge a commando. The talking alone was risky, but it looked like not only Boss, but the rest of Delta Squad had actually listened to him. He heard Boss sigh. </p>
<p>"Fine. You can talk to him. But the second he gets hostile, we take over." </p>
<p>"Fine by me." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong> - THE SERPENT - </strong>
</p>
<p>More and more clone troopers exited the gun ships, they were fresh from Kamino. After the enormous casualties they had to face, the GAR sent all the troops they could spare to prevent another attack. After all, two Jedi died in this battle and they couldn't afford to lose this base. </p>
<p>"Commander!" </p>
<p>Trauma took his gaze off the new troops and turned to face Caden, his captain. </p>
<p>"We have received a message from Coruscant," Caden reported and Trauma thought he heard nervousness in his voice. "You should take a look at it." </p>
<p>Together they both made their way to the communication center, and Trauma noticed how his men turned their gaze away from them when they passed. It stung, like a stab in the back. Even though Trauma was never the guy for interpersonal relationships, but after everything that happened, with their general and commander gone, he thought like he needed to be there for his men. He wasn't before, and that had to change.</p>
<p>The door opened with a silent hiss and closed right after they set foot into the building. </p>
<p>"It's of high priority," Caden explained. <br/>"I didn't take a look at it yet, I was waiting for you." He stopped in front of the terminal and Trauma threw a quick glance around the room. There weren't a lot of people in here, but they were all high enough of rank for this message.</p>
<p>The holographic appearance of General Windu illuminated the room. </p>
<p>"Soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic, I'm transmitting this message to inform you that three clone troopers very recently deserted. While that alone seems rather unimportant, they are crucial for the army's safety. Every soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic is ordered to capture the following clones under every circumstance alive: <br/>CC-2224, former Clone Marshall Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion, going by the nickname of 'Cody', <br/>CC-3636, former Clone Commander serving in the 104th Battalion, nicknamed 'Wolffe', and <br/>CT-7567, former captain of the 501st and going by the nickname of 'Rex'. <br/>This order is coming from the Chancellor himself, soldiers who do not comply with this order will be charged with treason and are considered enemies to the Republic."</p>
<p>The holo cut out shortly after the message ended and Caden opened the files that were attached to the transmission. Physical descriptions of the clones in form of pictures took the place were General Windu was standing at only seconds ago. </p>
<p>Trauma felt the floor slip away underneath his feet when he took a look at the pictures. <br/>He managed to find his balance again by gripping Caden's shoulder tightly but he didn't look at him. His eyes were glued to the holographic pictures. Trauma recognized them. Two of them, at least. <br/>There was a mix of panic, frustration and hope inside of him and he didn't like how it felt. </p>
<p>The clones in the abyss, the one with the fire, his name was Cody. And even more important, the one who caused all of this, Rex. Trauma's face heated up in anger. They were the ones that caused all of this. Causing him to die but not truly die and giving him these weird visions and feelings. Giving him these horrible abilities. <br/>Trauma didn't care what the Chancellor had ordered them to do. He will make them pay. </p>
<p>Trauma turned to Caden, whose shoulder he subconsciously was still holding tightly.<br/>"Tell everyone about this," he ordered, only know releasing his far too strong grip, not noticing the little crack in Caden's shoulder armor. The captain didn't complain though, he simply nodded and watched as his commander left the building.</p>
<p>Trauma's thoughts were racing. He was very much convinced that this Rex guy and Cody were the cause of all his problems. And that Wolffe was probably involved in some way too. There was an unusual amount of sudden rage inside of him, he didn't know where it came from, he hadn't felt like this since... since...</p>
<p>A sudden image flashed in his mind, causing him to flinch. It was blurry, he couldn't quiet remember what he saw. Some unidentifiable figure sitting in front of him. Trauma shook his head and pretended he didn't know who it was. His hand subconsciously hovered above one of the weapons he had hidden under his kama. </p>
<p>Loud steps ripped him from his thoughts, and someone shoved him to the side, causing him to almost lose his balance.<br/>"I'm... I'm so sorry. Commander, I- I'm so sorry," someone stuttered and Trauma raised his gaze to look at a familiar visor. Blank white shiny armor. One of the clones from Kamino. Trauma didn't remember if he had a name. </p>
<p>"Uhm, the captain- Captain Caden he told me to get you. Something important, I don't know, he told me to tell you to come quick." The shiny was talking way too fast, obviously nervous to be talking to his new commander. Looks like he was trying to leave a good impression, which miserably failed. A moment of silent later he slammed his hand onto his helmet, shaking his head violently. <br/>"In the communication center. I'm sorry. I'll be going, I'm so sorry." The shiny left as soon as he came, running off and turning a corner. What a bizarre experience.</p>
<p>Part of Trauma's previous rage boiled down, the shiny had distracted him just enough to forget his initial goal for a split second. But it was coming back again and whatever Caden needs to tell him, should better be important.</p>
<p>He made his way back, allowing his mind to wander a little. Planning. How could he locate these three clones? They were deserters after all, their primary goal is probably to get as far away from the Republic as they could. And Devaron hosted an important republican outpost, this is one of the last locations they should visit. </p>
<p>But the abyss connects them, if Trauma guessed right. Maybe he could use it to find them? But how? He didn't know how to access it willingly. Out of all times, the abyss had manifested itself completely randomly, and also unwilling from Trauma's end. The manifestation of the abyss has let to nothing but negativity when it came to Trauma and he couldn't bring himself to believe that it would now be the answer to his problems. </p>
<p>He sighed, deciding he would tackle all of that later, because now Caden needed his attention. </p>
<p>The communication center was far more populated than a minute ago, lots of clones were furiously discussing something, probably the message from Coruscant, but the second Trauma stepped foot into the building, everything seemed to quieten down. Not by a lot, probably not as noticeable by others than by him. And it made his rage grow.</p>
<p>Caden quickly stepped into his field of vision, greeting him quickly and then maneuvering towards one of the terminals. Trauma followed, keeping his gaze relatively low, trying to avoid his staring comrades. He shouldn't have to look down, he was of highest rank on this entire planet. If not they should be lowering their gazes not he. But still, something made him believe he was inferior. And that made him even more angry. </p>
<p>"We have received another transmission of high priority," Caden explained, pressing some buttons on the terminal.<br/>"From Coruscant?" Trauma guessed, finally raising his head to a height worthy of a commander. Hands folded neatly behind his back. At least he could pretend to still be himself. <br/>"No. Its encryption code lead us to believe it's from a clone commando squad," the captain stated, his tone just as confused as Trauma was. <br/>"We don't have any commandos is in our battalion."<br/>"I know." Caden sighed and stepped away from the terminal. "It's audio only, and specifically directed towards you." </p>
<p>Trauma blinked. Specifically directed towards him? He couldn't think of someone that could possibly be as important to him, to transmit him a message specific to himself. Especially not a clone commando. He didn't even know any commandos. </p>
<p>With a quick hand gesture he signaled Caden and everyone else in the room to leave. They followed his order with no hesitation. Trauma wondered if it was because they actually did respect his rank, or because of his aggression in the gesture itself. He discarded that thought rather quickly, instead turning his attention towards the audio. <br/>There was a short amount of silence, before a clone started speaking.</p>
<p>"If I'm correct the only person hearing this is Commander Trauma. If the person listening to this is not Commander Trauma, then I would like this message to be transferred to him, and whoever is listening now, to stop the recording." </p>
<p>Quiet white noise filled the room for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"My name is Cody, and I'm sure you don't know me, unless the GAR has already told everyone what is going on. I need you to ignore whatever the GAR made you believe and trust me. You have seen me in the abyss, remember? Orange armor, scar on the left side of my face? That was me. There are coordinates attached to this file. I need you to head to that location right now. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I will meet you there and explain everything."</p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p>"Please come alone." </p>
<p>That's where the message ended. Trauma clenched his fists and punched the terminal. It left a little crack in the outer shell of the device. He gritted his teeth and stared at the blank holograph. This was a joke. Just as he thought he had to actively search for those two bastards, one of them actively seeked him out. He couldn't believe it. Trauma kicked the console in front of him, leaving another small crack, before he pulled the coordinates from the file, and quickly headed outside.</p>
<p>This was too easy. It had to be a trap. But Cody sounded so... convincing. As if he had all the answers Trauma needed. As if he could be trusted. </p>
<p>
  <em>Watch out.</em>
</p>
<p>No, that wasn't true. Cody's only goal was to harm him. He came all this way to hurt him. To hurt his men. To kill every single one of them. Trauma had to be faster than him. If he eliminated Cody all of this would end. This Force thing would go, he would be left in peace and he could finally get back to being the leader he was born to be. </p>
<p>Trauma ordered Caden to take care of everything while he was gone. Told him it was a solo mission ordered by a higher up. Caden didn't question him. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A Nu-class attack shuttle touched down on a clearing a few klicks away from the Devaron outpost. </p>
<p>Trauma kept his distance, careful, watching the shuttle from between the trees. His camouflage armor helped him melt into the shadows, undetected. He had to be cautious, on high alert, expecting to be attacked at any second. His hand hovered over his weapon when he saw a clone exit the shuttle. Too far away to precisely distinguish his face from other clones, but the bright orange coloring on his armor told Trauma, that that clone had to be Cody. </p>
<p>The shuttle ramp closed, Cody seemed to be the only one who had been on board. But there was something in the back of Trauma's mind that told him he was missing something. A faint whisper. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure whether or not he should talk with Cody first, or attack him right away. Right now he still had the element of surprise on his side, so if he just-</p>
<p>"Trauma."</p>
<p>He was spotted. No more surprise element.</p>
<p>Trauma's hand slowly moved away from his weapon, but he was still on high alert, keeping his gaze focused on the clone in front of him. </p>
<p>"Are you alone?" </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>There was some weird tension between them and Trauma didn't like it. Some indescribable feeling that made him twitch, checking the area around them more often than he would normally, thinking something might emerge from the shadows and attack him. He felt exposed, standing in the middle of the clearing for everyone to see, his camouflage armor now giving him no advantage anymore.</p>
<p>Cody stood in front of him, his facial expression was unsure, as if he didn't even know what to say or where to start. </p>
<p>"I know... how you feel. I understand that everything is complicated and doesn't seem to make much sense right now," Cody stated, his voice carrying a calm tone. But Trauma saw in that only trickery, made to believe that he was safe here and that everything will be alright.</p>
<p>"I don't judge you, for what you did. I just want to know why, so I can help you." </p>
<p>Cody's eyes had to show nothing but genuine understanding, kindness, helpfulness even. And if the circumstances were different, than maybe it would've actually made Trauma believe that he didn't have to fear anything now. That he was safe and that he would be helped. But Cody's words were nothing to him. He didn't even know what he meant.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything, I don't know what you're talking about," he responded, taking a small step backwards. <br/>Cody's expression visually shifted, he looked like he was choosing his next words very carefully. </p>
<p>"What happened to your general, Trauma." Cody looked at him dead serious, but Trauma had no idea what he meant. He wasn't involved in the death of General Halsey or Commander Knox. They died during the attack of the separatists. They were severely outnumbered, Trauma himself retrieved their bodies from the back of the outpost. </p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean. What happened is stated in the report. I didn't do anything!" Trauma unwillingly raised his voice, taking yet another step backwards, his hand gripping the weapon that was hidden under his kama tightly. <br/>What was Cody trying to achieve with this? Guilt tripping him? It wasn't Trauma's fault that they died. He was defending the other side of the outpost, leading his men. Halsey and Knox death is tragic, yes, but how is he at fault? </p>
<p>Cody kept looking at him and Trauma felt more and more uncomfortable under his gaze. As if his eyes pierced through is skin, stripping his defenses, leaving him completely exposed. His heart was racing, he heard his blood rushing through is ears and every cell of his body was ready to either attack or flee. </p>
<p>"Trauma...," Cody started slowly, his voice was still so weirdly calm. <br/>"<em>You</em> killed General Halsey and Commander Knox. With the Force. Don't you remember?" </p>
<p>Trauma gritted his teeth. How dare he accuse him of something like that? Trauma would never kill anyone, and definitely none of his superiors, or anyone of the GAR really. Where did Cody take the right from to say something like that? </p>
<p>Cody reached down to take something that Trauma assumed was a gun, but he was quicker, grabbing his own weapon and lunging at him, missing Cody with the blade by just a few centimeters.</p>
<p>His opponent was visibly shocked, stumbling backwards as Trauma raised his arm to swing at Cody, missing once more. Finally regaining his balance, Cody turned around to run and Trauma ran after him, striking at him, but Cody barely dodged all of his attacks. </p>
<p>Irritated, Trauma grabbed the blade with both his hand, gripping it tightly and lunged at Cody one last time. His opponent tripped, turned, looked up at him as the green glowing blade came striking down right at his face, making an attempt to protect himself by raising his arms in front of his face and- </p>
<p>The blade stopped. </p>
<p>Trauma was forcing the blade down with all of his strength, but it looked like he was hitting an invisible wall. The blade was just a few centimeters away from Cody's hands, but it didn't matter how much he was forcing the blade down, it didn't move. He stared back at Cody's widened eyes. </p>
<p>Then, the blade slipped past the invisible wall, striking the ground right next to Cody and Trauma lost his balance, which was used by Cody to bring more distance between them. </p>
<p>Trauma looked up and Cody was already back at the shuttle, the ramp was lowered. Trauma didn't move and watched as Cody vanished inside the shuttle, but the ramp didn't close. </p>
<p>A silent whisper hushed through his mind, a warning.</p>
<p>Before there was even enough time to react, four people exited the shuttle and smoked out the entire area, making it impossible for Trauma to see. He only barely managed to deflect the incoming blaster fire and stumbled backwards, but the cloud of smoke seemed to stretch out for forever. </p>
<p>He hastily flipped through his visor settings, an extra that came with the perk of being an ARF trooper, until he hit the infrared mode. </p>
<p>He identified four hostiles as they were trying to surround him. The way they moved made Trauma realize that they could probably see him in some way, maybe even better than he did. </p>
<p>They were closing in, blaster fire grazed his armor and he used the blade to deflect it, not being able to focus enough to start an attack himself. He was overwhelmed. His heart was beating fast, blood rushed in his ears, his entire body grew hot. Whispers were distracting him.</p>
<p>In his panic Trauma didn't fully realize what he did. He acted on instinct, trying to survive somehow, but the increasing blaster fire made it difficult.</p>
<p>He grasped out into thin air, clenching his fist tightly and moved it across, knocking two of his enemies together with an invisible force. </p>
<p>They were distracted, this was his chance.</p>
<p>Trauma dashed forward and moved the blade with such precision, that only someone with much more experience should be able to move it like that. He didn't remember where he learned it, but someone taught him, long ago. </p>
<p>He took out one hostile, their head rolled to the ground.</p>
<p>Trauma turned, trying to spot the blurry silhouettes of his attackers through the smoke. The two of them were already up on their feet and Trauma thought he watched one of them make a throwing motion. </p>
<p>His assumption was right, as an explosion caused him to fly up high in the air, ripping away parts of his armor in the process. <br/>He came down hard on the ground, the air was pressed out of his lungs and he gasped, stretching his arm out, waving his hand, trying to achieve <em>someting,</em> when he heard a familiar sound.</p>
<p>A crack.</p>
<p>A memory forced its way into his mind, and for a moment Trauma thought he saw Commander Knox, and how his neck was being broken by an invisible force. <br/>Trauma shook his head, trying to convince himself that he was just imagining things.</p>
<p>The smoke was beginning to clear out and the blaster fire made Trauma remember where he was and what was happening.</p>
<p>He was quick on his feet, managing to deflect the blaster fire. Only now he recognized the armor his enemies were wearing.</p>
<p>Clone commando.</p>
<p>Trauma didn't know why and how, he just knew he had to incapacitate them. Take away their weapons or,... </p>
<p>
  <em>Kill them.</em>
</p>
<p>No, no. He didn't need to kill them, just making them unable to move or use their weapons would be enough. He just needed to stretch out his hand and their blasters came flying towards him, the blade made it easy to destroy them. </p>
<p>But the blaster fire only stopped for a moment, before it began again. Of course these weren't their only guns, these were clone commandos, they were packed with weapons.</p>
<p>Trauma's movements were heavy and imprecise, he had to concentrate on figuring out a new strategy. But he couldn't focus, there was too much going on. The blaster fire, the whisper, his burning wounds, his impaired vision... </p>
<p>They kept firing and firing, and Trauma seeked cover, but he couldn't even take one step before another grenade was thrown his way again, which explosion he only barely dodged. </p>
<p>Too much going on, he needed to think.</p>
<p>Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think- </p>
<p><em>Kill.</em> </p>
<p>No, he didn't need to kill- </p>
<p><em>Kill.</em> </p>
<p>No, he didn't kill anyone, he- </p>
<p><em>Kill.</em> </p>
<p>Trauma shut his eyes, his head and ears hurt, the helmet made him feel like he was suffocating. Did the blaster fire stop? He couldn't hear. That damned helmet- <br/>They were still shooting. He was breathing quickly. There were so many things to hear, it was deafening.</p>
<p>He just wanted it to stop, he just needed one quick moment to <em>think-</em></p>
<p>Everything stopped. </p>
<p>Confused, Trauma noticed he didn't need to use the blade to deflect the blaster fire anymore. There was nothing to deflect.<br/>He blinked the tears away and slowly raised his gaze, that he had subconsciously lowered, looking up at two clone commandos, that stood completely still. Not completely, there was just enough movement for Trauma to notice, and it seemed like they were struggling, as if something was holding them back and they wanted to move. </p>
<p>It reminded Trauma of something, but the image was too blurry. It didn't matter anyways, this was his chance.</p>
<p>He used to blade to cut their blasters in half, making sure they had no more weapons on them, no explosives or something of that kind. </p>
<p>Everything was so quiet all of a sudden, even the whisper was gone. Trauma took the moment to take a breath, to calm down even if it was just for a second, but then-</p>
<p>
  <em>Kill.</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't control his movements, even if they were just minimal. A small flick of his hand and a crack. <br/>Trauma screamed in horror, watching the body of one of the commandos fall down to the ground.</p>
<p>There was no time to react when the other commando tackled him from the side, pinning him down on the ground. His helmet was ripped away and he could barely stop the vibro blade from cutting open his throat, by gripping the armored wrist of his attacker. Trauma tried to use his free hand to free himself, but the commando hold onto his wrist, stopping his movements.</p>
<p>He stared up into the glowing visor, its blue color stood in harsh contrast with the deep red markings on the rest of the helmet. It looked like blood. Was it blood?</p>
<p>Trauma tried to kick his opponent, using his legs to get him off of him, but the commando was straddling his hips, making Trauma's use of his legs insignificant. He struggled and wiggled under the incredible weight of his attacker, but it was no use, he was too heavy, most likely because of the armor he was wearing. </p>
<p>Trauma gritted his teeth, his grip getting increasingly weaker and slowly panic rose inside of him. The fact that his opponent didn't make a single sound, as if this was all normal and natural him, sitting dead silent on top of him, terrified him even more. </p>
<p>Tightening his grip, Trauma heard small, tiny cracking noises, seeing the white-red piece of armor slowly breaking under his palm. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. His right arm grew increasingly cold and as he glanced to the side, he saw <em>ice</em> spreading from the commandos grip. </p>
<p>Then, everything happened very quickly.</p>
<p>The wrist armor that Trauma was holding onto shattered into pieces, causing the commando to lose his balance and Trauma pushed him off, taking a just a quick second to examine his own arm, trying to determine if this frost had done any damage to him.</p>
<p>The commando tried to tackle him again, trying to grab Trauma's face or throat, and Trauma pushed him away with such force, that his opponent almost flew backwards, crashing onto the ground. There was a great distance between them and this could've been Traumas chance to escape, but something kept him locked in place, and only a moment later, the commando was in front of him again. <br/>He raised his arm, reaching for Trauma's face once more, but there was something different now.</p>
<p>As Trauma raised his arms, trying to block the commando, incredible heat hit his face, burning his skin and Trauma screamed in pain. He tried to push his attacker away again, completely forgetting about the weapons he was carrying and that he could've used, acting completely on instinct.</p>
<p>His hand hit the chest of the commando, and Trauma heard another crack. As he was trying to push his attacker away, he watched as his chest piece got broken in half, one of the edges pushing itself into the commandos body, blood swelled around the chest piece, pouring onto the floor and the commando fell. He tried to crawl away, and yet he still hadn't made a single sound.</p>
<p>Trauma watched as the commando slowly dragged a trail of blood with him, as he made his way back to the shuttle. </p>
<p>His opponent was already incapacitated, and Trauma wasn't in immediate danger anymore, but still, there was something...</p>
<p><em>Kill.</em> </p>
<p>It hit him like a train. It was so quiet and unsuspecting, but the whisper was so clear to him. </p>
<p>Trauma raised his hand slowly, looking onto the pathetic figure that called himself a clone commando. An elite soldier, crawling for his life. </p>
<p>He slowly clenched his fist, the commando made struggling movements, no sounds. </p>
<p>But then, with a loud crash the ramp to the shuttle opened and three people, too far away from him to identify, exited the shuttle, sprinting and shooting at him. <br/>Trauma reacted fast, dodging the first shot and then making his way away from the clearing, seeking cover between the trees and bushes of Devaron. He clenched his fist anyway, hoping that he had at least killed or harmed the commando in some way.</p>
<p>The whisper told him to run, but the actual reason he ran were the three shadowy figures in the distance.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong> - THE MOUNTAIN LION - </strong>
</p>
<p>Slowly and carefully, Cody removed the broken armor piece from Sev's chest. The commando groaned, sweat dripped down his forehead as Rex used all of their bandages to cover up the rather big wound.</p>
<p>This was certainly not what Cody had expected. </p>
<p>He already assumed that Trauma may get hostile and attack him, but the lightsaber? Completely unexpected. He probably took it from General Halsey, but still, how did he learn to wield it properly so quickly? The way he was holding it and attacked reminded him of General Kenobi's fighting style. </p>
<p>Cody had only barely managed to flee back into the shuttle, he would've stayed longer, but it was obvious that Trauma was attacking with the intend to kill. But he certainly didn't think that he'd be able to overpower four clone commandos, and yet...</p>
<p>Sev groaned again, muttering something in Mando'a under his breath, a curse, and shut his eyes tightly. He coughed and little drops of blood painted his white armor red. </p>
<p>"This won't last long...", Rex said, trying to secure the bandages around Sev's torso.<br/>"We need help from a professional." </p>
<p>"And from whom? You guys are being... hunted down for treason." Sev's voice was hoarse and he had trouble breathing, pressing his hands down hard onto the wound. </p>
<p>"Can you walk?" Wolffe asked and Sev frowned at him, but then shook his head.<br/>"Even without the hole... in my chest... My leg is broken..." Sev took deep breaths, which just caused him to cough up more blood.</p>
<p>Rex sighed and he and Wolffe tried to carry Sev back to the shuttle, but ended up simply dragging him over the ground, then up the ramp and sat him down on one of the passenger seats.</p>
<p>"We don't have any bacta here?" Rex asked, looking around.<br/>"I already searched everything," Cody answered.</p>
<p>Sev's condition didn't seem to get better. His ragged breathing echoed through the dead silent shuttle. No one really seemed to have a plan on what to do next or where to go. </p>
<p>Cody was afraid that Trauma might come back. He didn't see him get seriously injured, he was able to run away after all. Maybe he would try to use this situation and kill the rest of them off for good. Though Cody didn't see what happened, the aftermath spoke for itself. While Fixer's and Scorch's cause of death was unknown to him, the state of Boss was frightening. <br/>And yet Cody still wondered... why? </p>
<p>"You... you three are the reason...," Sev said, coughing in between words, speaking quietly, almost whispering.<br/>"That my squad's dead." </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Wolffe stood up from his seat, irritated, and walked over to Sev, but Cody stopped him before he could reach him.</p>
<p>"If... If it weren't for you...," Sev coughed, glaring up at Wolffe, but then switching to look at Cody.<br/>"We would've been able to take him out. ... We had a plan but you... you..." <br/>Sev coughed again and he wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to cover the wound and maybe ease the pain in some way. </p>
<p>"Because of you..." </p>
<p>Sev tried to hide his pain, blinked the tears away and lowered his head, staring at the ground. </p>
<p>Wolffe pushed Cody and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again when he saw the way Rex and Cody looked at him. </p>
<p>Cody tried to focus on moving forward, trying to find another goal they could be working toward. Because right now, everything seemed kind of pointless. Trauma didn't seem like he could be talked with, almost the entirety of Delta Squad got eliminated and Sev was in a critical condition. </p>
<p>"Maybe we could contact Kix?" Cody proposed, looking at Rex. He remembered that Kix had been in the abyss too, and that he had healed him. With force healing, apparently. If they could manage to get to Kix, or get Kix to them, then Sev could completely recover without any complications.</p>
<p>"Last time we tried to contact someone three people died...," Sev whispered, not looking up form the ground, but he seemed to be very much against that idea.</p>
<p>"We can contact him through the abyss then, maybe. Rex, maybe you could try?" Cody explained, not trying to give Sev too much attention. He thought the commando would best be left alone for now. </p>
<p>Rex seemed to think, looking at Sev and then at Cody.<br/>"I've never talked to anyone in the abyss... But trying it won't harm anyone. It seems to be our only real plan, right?" Rex sighed and walked passed them, taking a seat rather far away from them, and tried to repeat the same thing he did when they were still on Coruscant. </p>
<p>Cody watched him for a second but then turned, when Wolffe said his name, and looked at him.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I want to follow Trauma." </p>
<p>Cody frowned and in the corner of his eye he saw Sev flinch, but the commando didn't say anything. </p>
<p>"I know how this sounds, but I think there's a bigger reason behind his acting. ... He looked scared when he ran away." </p>
<p>Sev coughed, shifting on the passenger seat. <br/>"Yeah because you guys... were shooting at him..." </p>
<p>Wolffe glared at Sev, who still didn't care to look up at them.<br/>"He wasn't looking at us." <br/>The former commander turned his attention back to Cody.</p>
<p>"I don't know why but I have the feeling I need to be there for him..." An unusual shadow of guilt spread over Wolffe's face. </p>
<p>Cody had hopes for Trauma. He thought that his action against the two Jedi were out of self defense or because he was scared, which he still believed, but there had to be something more going on with him. Wolffe apparently thought so, too. But yet Cody didn't want Wolffe to end up like Delta Squad, dead or heavily injured. And right now didn't seem like the best idea to try and talk to him. <br/>Though leaving him behind didn't seem like the best option either. Cody doubted that Trauma would go back to his battalion in this condition. <br/>A difficult decision. </p>
<p>"I don't think Trauma can be saved." </p>
<p>He was lying, but it seemed like Wolffe can argue for himself on why Cody made that decision. At least Sev might have a little more respect for him now, even if it was just very little. </p>
<p>"We should... bury the bodies of Delta Squad maybe...," Wolffe proposed and Cody agreed. Not only out of respect for those who have died, but also because it wouldn't be the best thing if their corpses were discovered by the GAR anytime soon...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>